


Peepshow

by imaginethat_peepshow



Category: Bleach
Genre: BDSM, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fanart, First Time, Fluff, Hate Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Threesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-09-13 22:03:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 27,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16900647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginethat_peepshow/pseuds/imaginethat_peepshow
Summary: A collection of one-shots, usually requests from tumblr.





	1. Kisuke - Doubletalk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kisuke has to use all of his skills to sooth his angry girlfriend.

“Uhg! I’m done talking to you, Kisuke!” She threw her arms up and made a point of stomping out of the cluttered shop. 

 “Baby…” He called tiredly after her. 

 “Why can’t you just give a straight answer?” She railed, her voice echoing down the narrow staircase. “The double-talk isn’t cute anymore!” 

“Baby…” He tried again, adjusting his pitch only enough to carry up the steps. 

“No! You expect me to be honest with you, but you have more secrets than… than… uhg!” She lost the analogy, as she often did when she was angry. She opted to slam a door instead. “Selfish bastard!” 

“Babe, come on.” She heard him coming up the stairs, and sat stubbornly on the couch in the small office space. “Let me make it up to you.” His voice came from just outside the door. 

 “No! You don’t get to use sex anymore, either! It’s all for you anyway.” 

 “What’s that supposed to mean?” His tone rose from exasperation to surprise. 

“It’s just like the rest of our relationship, you get more out of it than I do. Cause as long as you get what you want, everyone else can get fucked!” 

 “That isn’t true.” He said reflexively. 

 “Oh yeah?” She roared. “How many times have I sucked you off?” She threw open the door to yell at his face. “How many times have you come in my hands?”

“I, uhh…” Too many to count. The answer was too many to count. 

 “And how many times have you ate me out until I came? Huh? Or used your fingers without sticking your dick in after?” She waited less than half a second before answering for him. “Not even once! You want me to stick around? You need to act like a partner instead of a cheap lay!” She slammed the door again. 

“Baby…” Kisuke went quiet for a long minute. Inside the little room, she sat on the couch again, arms crossed and red-faced. The door opened, he left his hat on the doorknob and knelt in front of her. “I can’t fix everything all at once, but will you let me start somewhere?” Once hand brushed her knee. “Will you let me start here?” He kissed the soft skin of her thigh. Was he serious? She could hardly tell. Everything had two sides with him. 

 “Only if you finish the job.” She looked away, face reddening for a different reason. 

 “I promise.” His hand crept up her leg, sliding under her skirt. He traced the hem of her lace panties with one finger. “You planned this, didn’t you?” He kissed her thigh again, higher this time. “These are my favorites.” 

 “Not everything is about you.” She insisted. 

 “Maybe it is.” He smirked, both hands groping her backside, sliding her hips to the edge of the couch. “What will you do if I enjoy this more than you?” He kissed her so close she could feel his breath on her hips. 

 “Cuss. Break something.” She reasoned. “Buy a vibrator.” His fingers pried the lace away from her skin and pulled them down the curve of her ass. 

 “Now  _that_  would be fun.” Sliding them off and away, his kisses came at last to her most sensitive skin. 

 His tongue was cold when it first parted the lips of her entrance. Or maybe it was the growing heat there that made it seem so. She squirmed, her hands searching for grip on the couch cushions. He went cruelly slow, tracing his tongue around her clit once, twice, then sliding lower still. He followed her contours, going so far as to curl his tongue inside, reaching for the place inside that would set her afire. 

 “Hn.” She tried to stifle the noise, moaning now was like letting him win. He explored her inner walls with almost mocking attention; acting like it was his first time there. He tested how deep he could reach, how far she could stretch. At last he returned to her clit, spinning his tongue around the sensitive node. He slid his fingers inside next, they were colder than his tongue had been and easily reached the spot to best torture her with. 

 “Hmm.” This time she couldn’t hold back, the tiny moans escaped. She felt Kisuke’s mouth break into a smile. The slow torment ceased. Instead he set to work like a machine, kneading her insides with his fingers and rolling her clit beneath his tongue. “Kisuke…” She traded handfuls of the cushions for handfuls of his hair. 

 “Mmm?” The vibration passed from his lips to her clit, forcing another, louder, moan. He chuckled slightly, sending more tremors through her skin. Her inner walls tightened. The unwavering pace of his movements wound her tighter and tighter until she was squirming like a… like a… she lost the analogy.

 “Kisuke…” She dared to look down, to see his face buried between her legs and her fingers latched in his hair. Seeing the rhythm of his movements in time with the sensations seized her breath. But his face. Even in such a vulnerable pose he still managed to look so damn  _smug_. There was no way, she thought, no way he was enjoying this more than her. She couldn’t breathe, but she couldn’t tear her eyes away. Lazily, his eyes moved to meet hers, half lidded and full of dark, silent laughter. 

 Uneven twitches afflicted her muscles. Kisuke redoubled his intensity, determined to push her over the edge. And he did. Her orgasm hit with pulsing waves that ran through her body and out her mouth in the form of unbridled moans. He stilled his fingers, working only his tongue to ride it out. When the last waves settled, he pulled away, sitting back on the floor to look up at her. 

“That’s a fair price to pay for peace.” He wiped his mouth on his sleeve. 

“Peace?” She scoffed. “You’ve barely managed a truce.”


	2. Ichigo - Champagne and Strawberries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For their anniversary, they agreed to keep it simple. She would cook dinner, he’d pick up dessert from their favorite bakery, they’d spend a quiet evening at home. So much of their life was loud and bright and full of people, the biggest way to mark a special occasion was to be away from it all. And it was perfect. 

They ate beside each other under the kotatsu, sipping the champagne Ichigo picked out. It was sweet, too sweet for dinner, but perfect for the chocolate covered strawberry dessert. He accidentally let slip to the clerk that it was their anniversary when he ordered. The result was an over-the-top arrangement of a dozen perfect red berries; each dipped in one of three types of chocolate and decorated with different sprinkles. In between were thin slices of plain strawberries, cut into the shape of hearts. 

 “I guess they went a little overboard.” He blushed slightly. 

 “I think it’s sweet.” She smiled, plucking one from the box and taking a happy bite. 

 “You’re sweet.” He kissed her temple and took one for himself. 

 The champagne ran out before the strawberries did. They didn’t realize they drank so much until he poured the last of the bottle into his glass. Then it all hit at once. Pink-faced and smiling, they traded jokes and fed each other bites of dessert. With his glass still in one hand, Ichigo lifted a particularly plump fruit to her lips. As she bit down, giggling slightly, a line of juice leaked from the corner of her mouth. It fell to her chest, between her collarbone and the plunge of her neckline. Hands full and not thinking, Ichigo ducked down to lick the spill off her skin. 

 When he realized what he did, he went rigid, straightening back up. The shade of red on his face meant he was struggling with secretly loving the taste. After long enough together, she’d learned what his numerous blushes meant. He had one for when he was teased, one for indignance, another for when he was turned on outright, and the one he wore now was for when he was turned on and didn’t want to admit it. 

 She came to his rescue, raising a strawberry for him. Averting his eyes, he took a bite. Sparkling red sprinkles clung to his lips. Before he could react, she leaned in, licking them away and leaving a lingering kiss. He was stunned, staring as she retrieved a heart-shaped slice from the box and pressed it against her lips. It stuck there and she gave an expectant look. The shock melted from his expression as he closed the gap. An open-mouthed kiss swept the strawberry slice away, but his lips stayed. The sweet fruity taste came into her mouth with his tongue. Heat shot up her neck. Too soon, he pulled away. She let go a contented sigh.

“Aw, there’s no more…” She pouted at her empty champagne glass. “Here…” Ichigo took her by the chin. His kiss was followed by a rush of crisp, bubbling liquid from his mouth. It was her turn to be stunned. The heat spread through her chest. “And there’s still plenty of strawberries.” Something about the way he said that had nothing to do with dessert. 

 “Oh yeah?” She smiled, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. 

 “Yeah…” He pressed another to his lips, and pulled her closer.


	3. Ichigo - Sweeter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichigo and Yoruname feelin' frisky.

It started off innocent enough. Or, as innocent as newlyweds can be. They were cleaning. Their apartment was a mess after all the chaos of the wedding. They had gifts still in boxes, carnage from building centerpieces, bits of ribbon  _everywhere_ , not to mention the general clutter of living without time to clean. It was no small task and they tried their best to make it fun, playing music, trading jokes, stealing kisses. All he did was pinch her butt. Just in passing, he almost didn’t think anything of it. But then she practically vaulted the couch to get him back. Which, of course, he couldn’t just let happen. A brief wrestling match ended in him throwing her over his shoulder and stomping for the bedroom.

Somewhere, Ichigo thought, things went sideways. Or even completely upside down. She was on top of him, sliding down, between his legs. Moments ago he had her pinned to the mattress, but now he was on his back and she had his cock in her mouth doing things to him he’d never imagined. 

It was so much different than taking her, where he could bury his moans in the heavy breaths it took to move. Now he could hardly move at all for fear of making her choke. He’d never had to lie so still, forced to be so singularly conscious of his own pleasure. One hand combed through her hair, the other clamped over his mouth in an attempt to stifle the sounds he couldn’t help but make. Thought and reason left him, silenced by the tight crawling between his muscles. There was only her, and this hot, twisted way she was making him feel. 

When he came, she swallowed around his shaft in a perfect rhythm that made him dizzy. He expected all the energy to run out of him, but this time it didn’t. His skin still felt electric, his mind clouded, and there was something still heavy in his gut. 

“Sorry… that was kind of unexpected, wasn’t it?” She tucked her hair behind her ear and wiped her chin with the back of her hand. 

“I’m sure not complaining.” He laughed shakily. “But, uh… don’t you think I should… return the favor?” It would take him awhile to get hard again, but he was willing to do anything at that moment if it meant getting more of her. 

“S-sure, I mean… if you really want to…” Suddenly her face was red.

“Come here…” He motioned her closer with both hands, placing them gently on her hips to guide her as she drew near his face. 

“I-I can lay down…” She offered. 

“This is fine.” He assured her. Getting up to change positions would be a pain and he wanted her  _now_. Or maybe he thought that if he moved his head all his shame would come back and he’d lose his nerve. She steadied herself on the headboard and let him position her legs around his shoulders. Gripping her thighs, he brought his mouth to her slit. She tasted sharp, strong, like peaches or persimmons and it made him an entirely different kind of hungry.

“Oh… Ichigo…” She gasped almost immediately. He used his tongue to explore her contours, rediscovering what he had felt with his fingers many times already. He swirled over her clit, traced the silken skin of her lips, and slid his tongue deep into her heat. Her legs quivered, he felt it along his jaw. When he moved upwards again, she tilted her hips into it, giving him the best angle to tease her clit. It fit so nicely under his tongue, even the smallest movement sent her squirming. So he moved as fast as he possibly could. Now it was her turn to fight to stay still, to resist bucking her hips into his mouth. 

Relinquishing one hand’s hold on her thigh, he slipped two fingers inside her. That almost made her reflexes run away with her and he found himself holding her down with the strength of his other hand. Tense moans grew higher and closer together the longer he went on. Her inner walls squeezed his fingers and her legs went rigid around him. 

“Ichi…” She choked like she had something to say, but couldn’t.

“Mmm?” He tried to prompt her without stopping. The vibration made her squeak, so he did it again. 

“Ichi… Ichigo…!” Suddenly his perfect angle was gone, slipping away as she lost control of her hips. As soon as he felt the first jolt in her core, he seized her thighs with both hands, keeping her firmly over his mouth. She gasped and moaned and thrashed in pleasure, but he carried her through until she slumped down, panting, on his chest. 

Their eyes met and all his absent shame came rushing back. He blushed positively crimson, sputtering an apology for putting her on the spot like that. She didn’t seem to mind. They managed to shower and finish cleaning without any additional diversions, but he made certain from then on not to get her riled up unless he was prepared to deal with the consequences. 


	4. Toshiro - Summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Adult) Toshiro has a steamy summer morning with his hot-blooded girlfriend.

In summer, the first light of morning came early, even on days off. Orange light filled the south-facing bedroom through the wide windows, piercing the painted screens. Yoruname nuzzled deeper into the crook of her partner’s neck and drew the thin blanket higher around her shoulders to block the light. She let go a contented sigh, knowing nothing was expected of her or Toshiro for the entire day. 

 “Yoruname…” He said her name with the clarity of someone awake for hours. 

“Hmm?” She mumbled, far less lucid. 

 “Can I please get up?” He moved to pull his arm from her grasp. 

 “Noooo…” She squeezed tighter, wrapping herself around as much of his cool skin as she could reach. 

 “Yoruname, please. It’s too hot for this.” A note of exasperation came through. 

“Huh?” She raised her head to see him naked, sprawled over as much of the mattress as he could reach. All of the blankets, sheets, and pillows were on the floor except for the one she had cocooned around herself. 

 “How do you always run so hot?” He complained. A slight sheen of sweat showed on his forehead. “Sleeping next to you is like cuddling with a furnace.” 

“I thought you liked my furnace.” She pouted. 

 “I did.” His eyebrow twitched. “In the winter, when it meant I didn’t have to worry about freezing you to death. I never thought sharing a bed with you would have me fearing for my life.” 

 “Don’t be dramatic.” She rolled her eyes and her body away from him. Despite his relief, he kept one hand on her back. Furnace or no, Toshiro was always a sucker for skin contact. “If my being here is so awful, I can always go back to my barracks.” She offered jokingly. 

 “Now who’s being dramatic?” He gave her a slight pinch. She squeaked and made a show of jumping out of his reach. Curled on her stomach at the edge of the bed, she struggled to hide her mischievous smile. “… Don’t look at me like that.” He grumbled. 

 “Why?” She asked, lifting her head. 

 “Because I already told you it’s too hot in here.” In one swift movement he had her wrapped up in his arms. Their bodies pressed together in a line from chest to knee, except for the interruption of his growing arousal. He laid a heavy kiss on her lips, grabbing one thigh and hiking it over his hip. One hard twist and she was on her back, trapped beneath him. 

 “You’re going to make it worse.” She breathed, arching into his touch. 

 “I need to take a bath anyway.” His hands stroked down her arms to her wrists, which he positioned above her head with a jerk. 

 “Captain Hitsugaya is always so practical.” She sighed. 

 “That’s right.” He nudged her face to one side, trailing kisses down her neck and collarbone. He released her wrists, but she knew better than to move. Light touches tickled down her arms and sides, sending chills that tightened her nipples and chased all her heat down low. His mouth followed her sternum to the valley between her breasts. One hand worked into the tight space between them until his thumb found her clit. At the same time, his tongue encircled one nipple while his free hand occupied the other. 

 “So efficient.” She tried to sound teasing, but it just came out as a needy moan. There was barely an inch of unessential contact left. All she felt was the three points of concentrated pleasure he chose to inflict on her. Excited tingling emanated outward until her whole body was buzzing. He pinched, licked, rolled, and even nibbled just the way he knew would wind her up the fastest. Soon, she was all but writhing beneath him. 

 “Is that enough, Yoruname?” He asked after the escape of a particularly loud groan. “Are you ready for me to fuck you?” 

 “Yes.” She whined. 

 “Are you going to behave yourself?” He held the pulsing tip of his erection up to her entrance. 

 “Yes.” Her hips wiggled with restraint. 

 “Good…” In a series of slow shifts, he pushed inside her, inch by careful inch. 

“Oh… Toshiro…” She bit her lip as he filled her up. Finally, his hips came flush with hers, arms braced on either side of her head. Their fingers wound together near the headboard. 

 “How do you always run so hot?” He repeated with an entirely different meaning. With his low body temperature, and hers so high, she really did feel like a furnace when he was inside her. The friction created by his rolling thrusts only made it worse. It wasn’t enough to slide in and out, he had to know he was grinding against her clit and hitting all her sweet spots. And every soft moan let him know he was doing just that. 

 “Oh… uhn!… mmm… C-captain… Captain Hitsugaya…” 

 “That’s right… good girl.” He reached down to tug her legs higher around his waist. 

 “Oh! Right there…” She cried as jolts of pleasure shot up her spine to leave stars behind her eyes. 

 “Yoruname…” He drove harder, deeper, matching the rising angle of her hips. Tension spread through her core. 

“Uhnn, don’t stop…” She pleaded, legs tightening around him. 

 “Why would I?” His whole body moved with the effort of thrusting into her with such force. The tightness slowly stole her breath, her sight, her hearing, until all she had was tingling sensitivity between her legs. 

 “Oh…” Her insides wound so tight she couldn’t even manage another moan. Toshiro made up the difference, grunting enough for both of them. The spring holding her together broke with a snap and a hard gasp. Her throbbing inner walls rocked her whole body with waves of prickling pleasure. 

 “Uhn…” His grip on her hands turned bruising as he tried to keep his rhythm steady. Gone were his sharp quips and clever remarks. Captain Hitsugaya was reduced to a desperate frenzy to finish. She felt his whole body stiffen down to his shaft inside her before the telltale moan of his orgasm. Hypersensitivity caused twitches that moved his whole body for several seconds before he was finally still. Breathing heavily and dripping sweat, he smiled and pressed a long kiss to her lips.


	5. Toshiro - Anniversary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Adult) Toshiro is a workaholic. That's it that's the story.

The Seireitei was rarely quiet, as if any military installation could be expected to be. Sure there were standard daylight hours when most business and training were conducted, but there was always the late watch rotation, night maneuvers, and the odd unscheduled commotion. Still, there were a few hours around sunset where there was markedly less noise. Toshiro liked working during those hours, even if it was considered working late. Paperwork was annoying enough without people popping into his office every five minutes. But there were exceptions to everything. 

* * *

 

“Captain Hitsugaya?” There was a soft knock at the door. 

“Yes?” He responded absently, trying to finish the sentence he was writing before he really had to pay attention. 

“I thought I’d find you here.” She said warmly. 

“Oh, Yoruname… it’s you.” He looked up and couldn’t help but smile. “What brings you here so late?” A mischievous glint flashed in her eyes, but it could have been the light. 

“I was hoping we could have dinner together this evening.” She explained. “But it looks like you’re busy.” 

“I’m afraid so…” He glanced at the stack of reports still unfinished on his desk. 

“Maybe I could bring you something and we could just eat together here?” She offered. 

“I’m afraid I already ate.” He admitted, returning to his writing to avoid the disappointed look on her face. 

“What about dessert?” She ventured, wandering to the window. 

“I have a stash of snacks if that’s what you want.” He chuckled, popping a drawer open. 

“Sweets?” She brightened, skipping to his side to investigate. It didn’t take much for her to select one, happily munching away and watching him work. “Aren’t you going to have any?”

“I already told you I just ate.” His words were sharp but there was no edge to his voice. “Geez you’re persistent today.” 

“Pay attention to me and I won’t have to bug you any more.” She finished her snack and threw away the wrapper. 

“I am paying attention to you.” He set his report aside and reached for another. 

“Hardly.” He didn’t have to see her face to know she was pouting. “You work too much, even for a Captain.” 

“It isn’t really possible for a Captain to work too much.” He argued. “When I get home tonight, I promise you will have my undivided attention.” 

“Yeah but when will that be?” She whined, hugging his shoulders from behind. 

“I don’t  _have_  to finish all of this tonight, so I won’t be too late.” He tried to console her, but she wasn’t having it. 

“Why can’t you just come home with me now?” Her voice went soft, smooth in a way usually reserved for more intimate moments. She rubbed her hands pointedly on his shoulders, thumbs pressing in to some of the numerous knots in his muscles. 

“What  _has_  gotten into you today?” He couldn’t help but stretch into her touch, thankful for the much needed relief. 

“I just… really wanted to spend some time with you today.” There was a sad note in her words different from her playful whining. Her fingertips brushed the exposed skin at his collar and his heart skipped. When he didn’t protest fast enough, one hand slid down to stroke his chest.  

“Mmm…” It was officially impossible to focus, especially when she pressed herself against his back and started kissing his neck. He wanted to scold her. She knew better than all of this, yet today she chose to test him with something as brazen as seducing him in his office.  _Why today, though? What’s so special about-_  His hands slammed down on the desk so hard his inkwell almost spilled. “It’s our anniversary!” 

“Yes.” Yoruname giggled. 

“How can you be laughing?!” Toshiro spun the chair and threw his arms around her middle. With his ear pressed to her stomach he could feel each note as she continued. “I’m so sorry, Yoruname. I completely forgot.” 

“You work so hard…” She ran her fingers through his hair affectionately. “I can hardly blame you.” 

“You should, though.” He squeezed her tighter. “I’m a terrible husband and I’m so sorry. I swear I’ll make this up to you somehow.” 

“Do you remember what I said on our first anniversary?” She asked. 

“Hmm?” He thought back. “You said… you said we don’t have to do anything grand, as long as every year is memorable… right?” He leaned back to look up at her face. 

“Something like that…” She inched closer. “I can think of a few things we can do to make this year memorable. And we don’t have to go anywhere at all.” The chair creaked faintly as she climbed on to his lap. 

“You can’t be serious…” He looked away to hide a faint blush, but it only exposed his neck to more of her kisses. 

“You can’t tell me you’ve never thought about it…” She opened the front of his shihakusho just enough to get at his collarbone. 

“W-well sure…” He struggled. “But not seriously. I don’t need to explain to you all of the reasons it’s a bad idea. L-let’s-” He grabbed her wrist before she could delve any deeper into his shirt. “Let’s go to dinner like you said.” 

“You said you’re not hungry.” The sly point in her voice was unmistakable. “You didn’t even want dessert…” Her shihakusho conveniently slipped off one shoulder to reveal a pale lacy strap he didn’t recognize. 

“So I guess you’re gonna make me eat my words.” He swallowed audibly. 

“You said you’d make it up to me~” She rocked her hips just enough to agitate the stiffening in his pants he was trying to ignore. “It can be quick~”

“Is this really what you want?” He tried another tactic. “We can go home and-” Bored with his excuses, she sealed her lips over his. Toshiro did have one last lucid thought before reason ran out of his mind.  _This is a terrible idea._  But it disappeared when her tongue slipped between his lips and his stomach dropped out.

Finally his hands settled on her hips, stroking the firm muscles of her thighs and holding her steady while he ground his hips upwards. The chair was uncomfortable and creaked worryingly under their shifting weight. As much as he wanted to shove all the paperwork on the floor and take her on the desk, the practical side of his brain just wouldn’t let go. 

“Couch.” The short instruction sounded suspiciously like an order, but she didn’t mind. In an instant he was on top of her on the much more stable surface. The couch was horridly uncomfortable to sit on, but Toshiro decided the hard cushions were good for something after all. He yanked open her shihakusho, impatient to examine the new lingerie she selected. The delicate lace and pale ribbon trim made his mouth water. 

“I like this one…” He said, illustrating his approval by running his hands over the cups.  

“I thought you might.” Yoruname smirked. Their mouths locked once again, tongues twisted and breath hitching.

The matching panties were even daintier than he could have imagined. Just pushing them aside to slide two fingers into her heat had him worried they would tear, or melt, or something. Despite shuddering at the cold of his hands, she held her legs open as much as she could, angling her hips into his touch. He wasted no time curling his fingers and setting off the sensations he knew would wind her up fastest.

Moaning against his mouth, she reached for the knot of his belt. Her hands felt hot even to his flushed skin. Any lingering apprehension evaporated as she teased his length. Easy strokes turned desperate as her inner walls tightened around his fingers. Her signal was not subtle. When she was ready, her grip on his shaft tightened drifted downward. Angling him to her entrance, she let out a needy whimper. 

Unsealing their lips filled the room with heavy panting, made worse when he pushed inside her. If he was concerned for her panties before, there would be little saving them now. The bit of lace brushing his length with each drive was almost more than he could bear. She bit down hard on her lip, wincing with the effort of silence when she wanted so badly to cry out. Her legs clung high around his back, and he couldn’t help holding her thighs in place even though there was no way she’d release him. Toshiro buried his face in her neck, kissing and tasting her skin in an attempt to keep his own volume in check. The couch barely groaned in protest despite his unreserved thrusts. 

“S-so close…” She whispered. 

“Already?” He teased as if he wasn’t right there with her. 

“So good… oh, Toshiro, you feel so good…” She tightened around him from her arms at his back to her thighs at his hips and her heat around his shaft. 

“Really?” He would have chuckled if not for then tension in his core. “Even in my office you forget… I’m even still wearing my jacket.” 

“Today… you’re not a Captain to me.” She managed. “On our anniversary… you’re just my husband.” The initial shock of her statement was washed away in a wave of warmth that stole his breath. 

“Yoruname…” He quavered.  

“Toshiro…” Her voice strained high and something snapped. Desperate ragged breaths rocked her lungs as heavy beats of pleasure rolled through her. Hardly able to endure hearing his name, he followed right after. All the tension and anxiety flowed out of him until there was nothing left but the heat of his racing heart. 

“Let’s go home.” He said, quickly kissing her lips. 

“But your paperwork…” She protested weakly. 

“It can wait.” He insisted. “First, I want a better look at this set you picked out…” His eyes fell to the pale bra still cupping her breasts, and his mind fell to how badly he wanted to take it off her. 


	6. Toshiro - Cut Short

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Adult) Toshiro has mixed feelings when his s/o suddenly cuts her hair.

“Y-yoruname?!” Toshiro sputtered. “Wh-what happened to you?!” 

“Oh, I guess you don’t like it, then…” She ran a hand through her newly-shorn locks. “It looks so different, I almost didn’t recognize you.” He scrambled. Her hair was barely longer than his now; as opposed to the flowing mane down her back he’d admired that very morning. “Did… did something happen?” 

“No. Well… not exactly.” She rubbed the back of her head. “I have a fire type Zanpakuto after all… and since I got promoted I’ve been using it a lot more… and you know how I hate the way my ears look when my hair is up… it’s just not practical to keep it long anymore…” 

“I can’t really argue with that…” He ceded.

All her reasons made perfect sense. In fact, he was sort of proud that she was thinking practically for once. He  _wanted_  to like it. But there was something about it he just didn’t, something more than the shock of the sudden change. He just couldn’t put his finger on it. What wasn’t to like? He could see more of her beautiful face, and there was something intimate about being able to see the nape of her neck… It bothered him all evening. 

It wasn’t until they were gone to bed that it finally occurred to him. He was in the middle of finding still more things he  _did_  like about it. Like how he could see the whole flawless expanse of her back when he had her bent over on her hands and knees. Or how he could see the flex of her shoulders as her body tensed with pleasure. It finally struck him when she was close, moaning and gasping beneath him, begging for release. He wanted-  _needed_  that extra bit of leverage. The reflex to grab a handful of her hair, to yank her head up and pull her harder back on to his cock fell flat.

“Toshiro…” She whined. He searched for something, anything to put her over the edge. 

“Keep your legs around me.” He ordered. 

“Huh?” She didn’t have a chance to process. He hooked his hands forward around her thighs and lifted, straightening to full kneeling height. Her knees left the futon and the sudden change in their center of gravity stole her balance. Her shoulders hit the pillow but he didn’t stop, didn’t slow. Every thrust reached deeper, hit with more force. 

“How’s that?” He grunted with effort. 

“Toshiro… h-holy, oh Toshiro-!” The last letter of his name on her lips became a long moan as her walls tightened in waves around his shaft. His release flowed into hers, as intense as it was unexpected. 

He released her thighs and slumped forward, stretching out against her back. They both lay panting, sheened in sweat. 

“That was… new.” She moved to tuck a strand of hair that wasn’t there anymore behind her ear. 

“It was my turn to surprise you today.” He smirked, choosing not to tell her he’d surprised himself just as much. He kissed her shoulder and ran his fingers through her hair.

“I’m really sorry about that… I should have at least warned you before I did it.” She said. “I should have figured you wouldn’t like it.” 

“No… no, I’ve decided that I like it after all.” 


	7. Shinji - Unfortunate Hollowfication

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone requested a scenario where Shinji accidentally hollowfies when he cums. So I set this at the very beginning of the visored’s exile, when their control over their hollow powers is still a little shaky and could be set off by just about anything. Basically I think it’s plausible any time they feel threatened or unbalanced. So it could totally happen too if, say, some bondage play got a little out of hand lol

The World of the Living had become a chaotic and confusing place. Even with a handful of duty tours under his belt, it changed faster than Shinji could keep up.   
As far as he could tell, it generally looked the same. Cars were a new thing but they were easy enough to get used to, like a horse and cart that didn’t smell as bad. Then again, half the time he turned around there was a new invention he’d never heard of, or an impossible building, and every bit of music he heard was new and usually terrible. 

Urahara’s gigai technology had come a long way too. They were still uncomfortable as hell, but the eyes looked human. No more glowing red or white or oozing and scaring the shit out of real humans. It made renting a room a lot easier. And finding a job. Still, building a life from nothing was no easy task even without secretly being a Soul Reaper. Oh _… and trying to control their inner hollows._

It was days, maybe weeks before Shinji felt anything close to relaxed. Doing menial labor for the first time in hundreds of years on top of endless hours of training to keep the monster Aizen created from taking over meant minimal rest and more stress than his artificial body was equipped to handle. He was always paranoid, or tired, or angry, or a combination of the three. 

Finally, one night he laid down in his tiny rented room and exhaled. It felt like the first breath he let out since leaving the Soul Society. His gigai settled on the thin futon, cracking and popping into alignment. For once he wasn’t so exhausted as to start snoring immediately. There was a sort of ringing in his ears after the ruckus of training. The neighborhood was quiet, but not silent. The odd car passed on the street, people talked, cicadas sang, and the windows quivered faintly from the wind. 

“Maybe we’ll get through this after all…” He sighed. There was a knot of tension still at the base of his skull, like the beginnings of a headache.  _I’ve done nothing to unwind since we got here… no wonder I’m so tense._  Distantly, he remembered the few off-color remarks Urahara snuck in while explaining the features of their gigai. He wasn’t sure whether to take them seriously at the time, or now.  _Guess there’s one way to find out…_

He let out a long breath and reached under the blanket, between the folds of his kimono to his yet unroused anatomy. He tried to remember the last time he was with someone, how good it felt inside them, how sweet their skin smelled, and how beautiful their voice sounded saying his name. His cock twitched and swelled in his hand, growing to its full length with a few gentle strokes. At least something felt familiar in this foreign body. 

“Hmm…” A few pockets of tension he didn’t realize he was carrying unwound. Each pass of his palm along his shaft replaced soreness and stiffness with numb pleasure in his muscles. It felt different in a gigai. Not better or worse, but different all the same. Precum leaked from the tip and he gladly spread it with his fingertips. The head slicked through his grip, drawing out more fluid until his whole length was coated. He squeezed tighter, stroked faster. A new kind of tension spread through his core, one alive with ecstatic energy. 

His free hand settled low on his stomach, pressing down on the rise of flesh between his navel and his cock. The added pressure had his shaft hardening to the limit, throbbing and dribbling as he steadily built towards release. For a moment, his mind was empty. All the stress and anger and frustration chased away to the sound of blood rushing in his ears. He forgot where he was, who he was. He forgot about Soul Reapers and Hollows and gigais, all of it. 

How long he stayed suspended in that bliss, he couldn’t say. What consciousness he clung to tried to prolong it despite his body screaming to climax. Heavy jolts shot through his core, each one driving closer to the edge than the last as he tried to rein them in. Finally it got away from him, his body couldn’t take any more. The prickling in his neck was the only warning he got before his inner hollow surfaced. Darkness danced at the edges of his vision as the mask knitted together over his face. Days of compounding tension ran out of him, surging and spurting in hot fluid between his fingers. The control he forgot to keep nearly slipped from his grasp. Everything went cold, he was suffocating, blind, falling…

Shinji sat bolt upright, yanking the mask away. He gasped for air, suddenly chilled with sweat. Numbness and hypersensitivity alternated in his body with every beat of his pounding heart. He didn’t hear the footsteps in the hallway, barely noticed as Hiyori threw open the door. 

“What the hell was that?!” She demanded, sword already drawn. 

“Nothing- I had a nightmare, ok?! Now put that away!” He shot back in a panic. 

“Seriously?!” She roared. “You’re such a wuss that a bad dream scared you into hollowfying?!” 

“Pipe down, someone’s gonna hear you!” He matched her volume. 

“Good! I hope Kensei and Mashiro hear how much of a crybaby you are and beat the shit out of you in training tomorrow!” She railed. “I can’t believe I got out of bed to try to save your scrawny ass! Next time I’m just gonna let you lose it!” 

“Fine, I’ll just-” The door slammed shut before he could finish his comeback. “Uhhhggg.” He flopped back down on the futon and finally registered the sticky mess he’d made of himself. “Fuckin’ figures I didn’t even get to enjoy my orgasm because of this bullshit.” 


	8. Gin - Snark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gin meets (and mocks) his new recruits, but one of them has more spark than he's used to.

“Are you ready, Captain? It’s time to go.” Izuru tapped timidly at the doorframe. 

“If I must.” Gin sighed. “Graduation season is so tedious and  _boring_.” He let his pen fall unceremoniously to the desk and pushed back his chair. It really was a whole season of tiresome festivities. First there were observations, where the captains watched the candidates train to get an idea of which ones they might want to invite to their squad. Not that he had any actual say. Aizen shadow-wrote every list he sent in. Then if you were extremely unlucky you got appointed to proctor the graduation exam. Then there was the day-long mind-numbing graduation ceremony. But it wasn’t over. Now he had to do an orientation with his new recruits. And train them. By the time they approached competency it would be time for observations again. God being a Captain was boring. 

“I’m… sorry you feel that way?” Izuru rubbed the back of his head. Gin made use of his reflex to smile when he wanted to frown. 

“If even one of these recruits showed half the promise you did, I might actually be interested.” He said as they started down the hall.  _There, that will lift his spirits for a couple hours._

Outside the barracks were half a dozen green soul reapers standing in a sorry excuse for formation. 

“Let’s get this over with.” Gin straightened into his most captainly posture and stepped out into the yard. The recruits held their attention so tight they practically quivered with anxiety.  _Pitiful._  Gin passed between the two rows, yanking one back into line here and pushing another into alignment there, smacking an out of place elbow and sharply straightening a crooked uniform. Only when they finally looked respectable did he address them. 

“Welcome to Squad Three. I am Captain Ichimaru and this is Lieutenant Kira.” He gestured lazily. “Though if you didn’t already know that, I’m not sure why you’re here. I don’t really care  _why_  you’re here at all, or whether you chose this squad or you were assigned to it. The job is the same either way. Having an attitude about it or thinking you’re special will only make things more difficult for everyone. We all have duties and as long as they are fulfilled I’m not concerned with what happens out of uniform… in uniform is a matter of getting caught. So if you have any complaints, especially concerning your fellow squad members, please do not bring them to me.” He’d given this speech so many times he no longer bothered to practice. He thought maybe he was forgetting something or saying things out of order but he didn’t really care. “Half of you will probably transfer out before I see you again, but all the same, please introduce yourselves. Name, strengths, why you’re here, all that. You, on the end, you go first.” He pointed. The young man straightened even more, if that was possible. 

“Sir! My name is Takeru Nobusawa. I received high marks for swordsmanship and combat Kido. I became a soul reaper to uphold my family’s legacy of honorable service. It is a pleasure to meet you, sir!”  

“There’s a surprise.” Gin rolled his eyes.  _These noble children always say the same boring thing._  As if to prove his point, the second recruit had a nearly identical introduction with an equally forgettable noble name. “Next.” 

“Sir! My name is Yoruname Sei. I received high marks in tactics and environmental Kido. It is a pleasure to meet you, sir!” The third recruit said. 

“And? Why did you join the Gotei Thirteen?” He slumped, annoyed. He didn’t want to baby them through such a simple task just because they couldn’t follow orders or a decent example. 

“I’m sorry, sir, but you said you didn’t care why we’re here. So I don’t think I’m going to tell you.” She stated. 

“Oh?” Gin blinked, seeing her for the first time. “Well aren’t you plucky.” She made a face that suggested that wasn’t a descriptor she’d worn before. “Is it a terribly profound reason?” 

“Earthshattering, sir.” Her eyes twitched but she fought the urge to roll them. 

“Well now I simply must hear it.” He took a few steps forward to stand in front of her. She stared straight ahead, avoiding his eyes in order to keep her nerves. 

“Hoshigaki, sir.” She said evenly. 

“Hoshigaki?” He repeated. An absurd lie. Now she was trying to play games. 

“Yes, sir. I am passionate about persimmons and my life would not be complete until I joined Squad 3 in order to care for such immaculate trees.” All of this she managed to say with a straight face. Gin almost laughed.

“Flattery won’t get you anywhere with me.” He dropped his voice to disguise the tremor and appear more menacing. 

“I would be disappointed if it did, sir.” Close as they were, he could see the tiny movements in her face that betrayed her discomfort. 

“I think that’s enough attention for you.” He patted her head dismissively. “You there, introduce yourself.” He pointed to the recruit behind her. “And there will be no more disruptions if you know what’s good for you.” 

Once they were all properly introduced, Gin instructed them to run an appropriate number of laps for their poor formation, uniform flaws, and Yoruname’s snark. 

“When you’re finished, report to Lieutenant Kira for your duty assignments. You’re dismissed.” Gin turned, allowing himself to smile fully once his back was turned. 

“You seem to be in a better mood.” Izuru observed, following as he strode away. 

“I’ve changed my mind.” He said. “One of them does have half of your potential after all.” 


	9. Yumichika - Shower & Shave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yumichika shares an intimate morning with his s/o.  
> [Same reader "Yoruname" name placeholder, male pronouns.]

“Geez, why do you always make the water so hot?” Yoruname hissed as he stepped into the scalding shower. 

“Hot water is good for your skin.” Yumichika explained flatly, ducking under the stream without so much as a flinch. 

“Yeah well so is cold water.” He continued, steam filling the tile stall and overflowing into the rest of the bathroom. 

“Wait your turn then.” Yumichika ran his fingers through his hair, working the water into his locks, only to be interrupted when Yoruname’s thick fingers pushed his aside. 

“I don’t wanna.” He pouted, massaging down to his partner’s scalp. 

“That’s what I thought.” He smiled and let his arms go slack. His fingertips fell to his partner’s bare hips, steadying as he closed his eyes to the water running down his face. Each of them enjoyed this ritual as much as the other and from either side.  

“It’s the minty stuff since it’s morning, right?” He asked. 

“Yes, the Rosemary Mint.” Yumichika pried one eye open to catch a glimpse of his puzzled expression, his beautiful face framed in rising clouds of vapor. 

“Right.” He huffed before selecting the correct bottle from the collection on the shelf. He squeezed too much on to one hand; his palms caked in thick suds as they returned to Yumichika’s hair. They slid easily through his silken locks, Yoruname’s nails scraping gently over his scalp to evenly coat his hair. He stole an unexpected kiss, cupping his partner’s face in both hands before driving him back into the stream. After a prolonged rinse, they switched places, Yoruname wincing under the heat of the water until he was able to adjust. 

“You’re awful whiny for such a tough guy.” Yumichika teased, taking his turn to run his fingers through his partner’s hair. His nose scrunched up at the mere sight of the patchouli scented all-in-one concoction Yoruname preferred. With a long-suffering sigh he squeezed a dollop onto his hand and continued the washing.  _The things I do for love._

After thoroughly soaping his hair, Yumichika’s hands travelled down his neck and shoulders, massaging down each arm to his hands, pulling his palms over his fingers until they popped. Then came his chest, his stomach, the glorious stretch of his back. Yumichika dared to press his chest against Yoruname’s, coated in the cheap vile soap though it was, just to get his arms around him, to hold their bodies close while he washed his back. He brought their lips together again, reveling in the startled little jump he gave for being blind from the water and soap threatening the corners of his eyes. 

“Really darling, you should have seen that one coming.” He smirked and gave his ass a playful squeeze. Yoruname’s face contorted like he had a clever retort, but couldn’t risk opening his mouth to fill it with soap. Yumichika knelt to wash below his waist, showing as much care to the patch of hair between his legs as he had to the one atop his head. Washing his legs and feet had Yoruname reaching for the walls to keep his balance, or Yumichika’s head when one hand found curtain instead.

“Alright, rinse off already before you kill us both.” Yumichika stood and eased him back into the water.   

“Do you still want me to do you? You’re pretty sudsed up already.” Yoruname chuckled, eyeing the foam on his chest and arms. 

“Absolutely.” Yumichika frowned. “This crap doesn’t have half the benefits of my soap.”

“My hands always feel so soft after I shower with you.” Yoruname commented, rubbing them together demonstratively. 

“That’s because it’s moisturizing soap, dear.” Yumichika stifled a laugh. “You should try it some time.” 

“Maybe I will…” He considered, rubbing his face now. 

They emerged from the shower to a near blinding thick of fog. Each reached for a towel, or two in Yumichika’s case. He twisted his hair up in the second, watching Yoruname aggressively rub the water from his freshly clean hair. Water dripped down his perfect body into small puddles on the tile. He was no Adonis, no David carved from stone, but he was perfect. And every morning spent like this made it more true. 

“What?” He stopped when he caught him staring. 

“Nothing, you’re just beautiful.” His face softened to a smile and he placed a kiss on his lips. Their mouths molded together, the few days’ grown of stubble prickling at the soft skin around his lips. “And you need a shave.” He patted his cheek affectionately. “I’m fairly sure you gave me rug burn last night.” 

“I’m pretty sure you weren’t complaining.” He flashed his teeth. 

“Certainly not at the time, no.” Yumichika agreed as he cleared a streak on the fogged mirror. 

“Whatever you say, babe.” The three-legged wooden stool scraped against the tile floor as he moved it to the sink. Yoruname sat patiently while Yumichika mixed the appropriate oils into the shaving cream base and whipped it to the ideal consistency. 

“Chin up.” He instructed, applying the lather with short, gentle strokes until his face and neck were well coated. Then he retrieved the razor from the drawer, a wicked straight blade with jade inlaid on the handle. He sharpened it slowly, admiring the bob of Yoruname’s adams apple out of the corner of his eye. 

“Hold still darling.” He cooed and placed the cold steel edge against his throat. The blade scraped over his skin in a slow, steady upward pull. Hair and cream followed the edge, leaving perfect, bare skin behind, shimmering with residual moisture from the humid air. Yoruname let out a held breath and drew another when the razor returned to his skin. Yumichika’s eyes barely left his face, even to rinse the blade, too intent on the satisfaction of peeling away the shrouds obscuring his lover’s perfect face. His thumb swiped over the smooth skin after each stroke, soothing any irritation before moving on to the next. Scrape. Breathe. Rinse. Tap. Repeat. 

The air grew cool around them as the shower’s steam dissipated. The mirror cleared and all the world seemed to sharpen in focus with it. 

“All done.” Yumichika smiled, reaching for a towel to wipe the remnants of shaving cream from Yoruname’s cheeks. 

“Thanks, babe.” He smiled back and they leaned forward together for another kiss. Or rather, a series of kisses, each slower and deeper than the last.   
They returned to their routine, brushing teeth and hair, adding product where it was needed. 

“How would you feel about a facial?” Yumichika asked, distractedly rummaging through the many bottles and jars in the cabinet. 

“Uhh… I didn’t think you’d be into something like that.” Yoruname scratched his chin. “But I’m up for anything I guess.” 

“I meant a mud mask, you pervert.” His eyebrow twitched as he held the container to Yoruname’s face. “It’ll help stop your face from breaking out.” 

“Hmm…” Yoruname squinted at the label. 

“You  _did_  just say you’re up for anything.” He pointed out. 

“… yeah, ok.” His nose wrinkled as Yumichika smeared the strong-smelling paste on his cheeks. 


	10. Uryu - Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uryu might have to work a lot, but his home is his sanctuary, especially beside the one he loves.

Uryu let out a sigh of quiet relief as he turned the key to his apartment door. His body felt heavy, nothing moreso than his eyes. Inside was dark but for a small lamp in one corner of the living area, the one she left on specifically for him when he came home late like this. He slid off his shoes and proceeded through his end-of-day ritual; hung up his keys and coat, emptied his pockets on the little table by the door, placed his lunch box on the kitchen counter, turned off the lamp, and shuffled toward the bedroom. 

His eyes were unadjusted to the dark, but he knew his way blind. He could just make out her silhouette, curled up in bed and deep asleep. He went ahead and placed his glasses on the bedside table. After changing to his nightclothes as quietly as possible, he crept to the bathroom. There he washed his face and brushed his teeth with nothing but the light of the tiny nightlight beside the sink. After spending all day in the blinding bright and white of the hospital, he was happy to work in a softer glow. Plus he would hate to wake her by throwing the light through the door. 

The true sigh of relief, the moment he finally relaxed, came when he climbed in to bed beside her. Pressing himself against her back, he hooked one arm around her and took a deep, slow breath. All day at work his senses were assaulted by the chemical, the sterile, the artificial. But she was soft and warm against him, and smelled upliftingly natural, woody and floral. The day’s tension melted in the safety and calmness of her presence. 

“Mmm… hey.” She whispered sleepily, nestling closer against him and pulling his arm tighter around her middle. 

“Hey.” Uryu kissed the nearest patch of her skin in response, high on the back of her neck behind her ear. She made a small, satisfied sound and he knew just the smile she made without having to see. She shifted, stretching her neck to expose more for him while her backside moved a little too deliberately. “Hey…” He said warningly this time. She said nothing, but rubbed her leg against his. “You’re asking for trouble.” 

“No trouble.” She insisted, placing her hand over his to encourage him to stroke the soft fabric of her nightdress. “Just you.” Her movements got the reaction she was looking for below his waistband at least. 

“Have you missed me that much?” Heat blossomed in his chest as well as his core. 

“More than you can imagine.” She twisted her head and shoulders around enough to reach for a kiss, placing a hand aside his face to guide him. His hand slid up her side reflexively, travelling under her breasts and down again. All the while her backside ground against him in an ever more pointed way. His shaft swelled, settling in a way that only made each movement more effective. 

“I think I can imagine precisely how much.” He declared, nuzzling below her jaw to place gentle kisses down her neck. His hand trailed lower too, lifting the hem of her dress and slipping into her panties. One long finger dipped between her lower lips, rolling gently over the bead of her clit with practiced precision. This redoubled her rubbing against him. Charged inhales alternated with happy sighs. 

With his other hand and some effort he pushed down his waistband enough to free his length. He pushed between her thighs, grateful for even the small relief of warmth and pressure. Careful not to disrupt his attentions on her clit, and with far less difficulty, she pulled her panties down the curve of her backside and no further. Uryu shifted his hips until his shaft rested at the crux of her thighs, kissed by her lower lips. Her fingers found him there, ghosting along his length to ensure he was hard enough, as if there was any doubt. Then she tilted her hips and gently pressed the head into her heat. His forehead fell to her shoulder, arms tensing until he had to strain to keep contact with her clit. 

Slowly, steadily, they worked his length inside her. The rocking of his hips synced with the circles of his fingers, ensuring there was plenty of her natural lubricant to bring him in. He didn’t pull out very far, he almost couldn’t. Instead he kept her held tight against him, choosing more of a roll to his hips. The motion certainly made the most of the short range. It was hot inside, hot under so many layers of clothes and sheets, but it somehow made it easier to feel her against him. Sweet tension crept through his muscles, spreading through his hips and up through his core. His short breaths fanned over her skin. She sank back with every cycle, making only the slightest of moans high in her throat.   
He knew she was close when she went utterly silent, stiff in every muscle, still down to her breath. Her inner walls seized around him, but he continued as steadily as before. She squeezed her pillow, her other arm grabbing at his wrist in search of any way to hold on. With a deep, harsh, inhale she came undone.Her thighs twitched while her inner walls fluttered along his length and her back arched, pressing her head against his. 

Her breath steadied and all that tension melted until she was soft, warm and heavy, molded to him. After a quick adjustment to his pants he wrapped his arms around her and placed a gentle kiss on her jaw. 

“I love you… and I’m sorry if you’ve been lonely lately.” He said, the march of sleep already coming fast toward him. She shifted in his arms, rolling to face him. 

“I love you too… I’m just glad you’re here now.” She curled up against his chest, tucking her head under his chin and tangling their legs. 

“Me too…” He managed to say before drifting off. 


	11. Rose - Muse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's mentioned in my Shinji story "Encore" that Rose fell in love with a human while the Vizoreds were in the world of the living. The first part of this is a summary of my thoughts on how they met, fell in love, and were separated. The second part is an actual scenario of their reunion. [Non-binary reader.]

[The requestor asked specifically about how vague I was about pronouns, but] what was more important to me was the time frame. Rose would  _absolutely_  be the first of the Vizored to develop strong feelings for a human. The man’s a lover, it’s just in his nature. That isn’t to say the others didn’t have flings or hookups, but none of them got in over their heads in a hurry. 

The other thing is that when the Vizored came to the human world, Japan was in the middle of a massive cultural exchange with the west. The Tokyo Music School was founded maybe 20 years before their arrival and you bet your ass Rose would have taken classes or at least gone to see performances. Also, the opera adaptation of Madame Butterfly premiered in Italy a couple years after they landed in Tokyo. If Rose could gather the funds, you know he went to see that too.  

In this time period, Rose would have had the chance to meet a lot of passionate artists and performers who turned out to be really influential. It would be all too easy for him to fall in love with one.

After a whirlwind romance that may or may not have included running away to tour Europe, Rose would realize that a long-term relationship with a human includes a lot of obstacles. That’s when he goes crying to Kisuke. If his lover is going to grow old, he wants to grow old with them. He’s dramatic enough he might have been planning to die soon after them too. Kisuke does his best, but in the end he can’t create a gigai that will age believably. The closest he can get is switching out gigai every few months with minor changes, but that is logistically impossible. Rose is beside himself. He contemplates telling his lover the truth so he can stay with them even if he doesn’t age. (Kensei puts a hard stop on that plan.) 

For some years, Rose is able to put it in the back of his mind. They have a couple decades together before age becomes a problem, right? Wrong. All his heartache turns out to be for nothing when his lover gets sick and dies young. His mourning is so much worse knowing that they’re in the Soul Society and he may never be able to go back there. Even if they go back into the cycle of rebirth, the world is vast and he has no way of knowing when or where they might be reborn. 

It changes him, all the Vizored see it. He recovers slowly, but is never quite the same. Kensei’s observation that Rose will never “get over” his singer comes from Rose’s habit of referring to them as his Muse no matter how much time passes. He has a few flings over the years after that, but it always feels like an out-of-body experience. Like he’s playing a part. 

Reading and watching dramas and tragedies is equal parts escapism and catharsis. Part of the reason he hates spoilers is because he likes to embrace the raw emotion brought on by well-written stories. He gets very emotional during movies and no amount of teasing will make him regret it. When he really misses his lover, he’ll buy tickets and go see a production they were once in. Seeing others carry on a character his lover played makes him feel like they’re not really gone. He leaves reviews that read like poetry, praising in particular the actor who performed the same role as his lover. However, that means he takes it as a great personal insult if an actor butchers the role, and will leave scathing reviews that could bring the most confident actor to tears. 

If somehow Rose and his lover  _do_  meet again, he is insufferable. You thought he was dramatic before? Just wait. If he isn’t singing, he’s crying, or spouting prose professions of his love and devotion, and not just to his lover, to anyone who will listen. His happiness simply cannot be contained and he will absolutely share it with everyone. 

* * *

* * *

Everything was the same. Everything was different. A hundred years gone and it was like they never left, but at the same time he hardly recognized the place. In such a time of transition, it seemed the Seireitei hardly recognized itself. There was new leadership from top to bottom, new faces, new policies, new buildings, a new normal for everyone. 

When Rose looked in the mirror in the Squad 3 captain’s quarters, he didn’t recognize himself. He looked too similar to the man he had been the last time he stood there, and felt too different by far. Cutting his hair was an imperative and a necessity. A new look for his new normal. He told himself he was setting a trend when so many others did the same over the following weeks.   
Every day was a trial. The few familiar faces that remained in his squad were overtaken by mistrustful expressions. They had believed the propaganda and were either struggling to let go of it or drowning in guilt at their gullibility. The numerous new faces were lost, unsure of what to believe or who to trust. Regaining any semblance of stability in his ranks was a constant uphill battle.

“You need a break.” Kensei said one evening as if he wasn’t in similarly dire straits. “Why don’t you come out with me tonight?” 

“Thanks, but no.” Rose gave him a look appropriate for the strange nature of his invitation. “I’m worn out.” 

“I found this great restaurant just outside the east gate. You’ll love it.” He insisted. 

“Another time, maybe.” He attempted to wave him off and make his exit. 

“There’s live music tonight.” Kensei called after him. That gave him pause. 

“You hate live music.” Rose pointed out. “You always gripe that it’s loud and distracting.” 

“Yeah well maybe I changed my mind.” He grabbed Rose by the arm and headed for the door. 

“That is highly unlikely.” Rose frowned. He could count on his fingers the number of times Kensei Muguruma had changed his mind on anything since they met. Maybe that young girlfriend of his was a good influence after all.

Despite Kensei’s insistence at the quality of the restaurant, the crowd was thin for a Friday night. The hostess led them to a table immediately, and there were still other empty tables around. Kensei snagged the chair facing the stage, forcing Rose to sit across from him. This too was strange. Kensei’s paranoia dictated that he always always sit facing the exit, preferably with his back against a wall. He’d made a scene more than once when the Vizoreds went out as a group. Yet now he sat casually with his back exposed to the door. The waitress arrived before Rose could question it. 

They ordered a round of sake and a light dinner. Stress was murder on the appetite. Mostly their conversation centered on commiserating about said stress. There was some small commotion as the staff set up for the performer, but otherwise the restaurant was relatively calm and quiet. When the waitress brought their food Rose thought surely Kensei was playing a prank on him. It looked flat, haphazard, and he could tell by looking at it that it was under seasoned. None of this seemed to bother Kensei, who dove into his food as if it actually were as good as he originally implied. Rose ordered another round of drinks. 

There was no introduction, the music simply started. Soft, slow chords on a surprisingly well-tuned piano. Rose new the song. It was an old composition about loss and love. His already ill-sitting meal was further upset by the stab of sadness in his gut. He choked down another mouthful of food in an effort to swallow the knot forming in his throat. It was one of his Muse’s favorites and there was no escaping thoughts of them when it played. His mind wandered to where in this wide world they might be, fantasizing about bringing them here if they were ever reunited. 

When the vocals finally began, he felt as if he’d been punched in the chest. The fantasy was so vivid that for a moment he fooled himself into thinking it was their voice. This nameless singer was quite good, their voice carried much the same quality he remembered of his Muse, albeit a touch deeper. One phrase flowed into another and Rose came back to himself. 

_Wait…_  He thought, when the illusion did not fade.  _This is… it can’t be…_  He looked up to see Kensei leaned back, arms crossed, and smirking. Terrible fragile hope flooded his system and he whirled around, heart pounding like a drum, beating so hard he could no longer hear anything else. The stage was a blur of light with only the shadow of a figure at the piano. A blink and his eyes adjusted, zeroing in on the frame, the face he once knew so well. 

Suddenly the restaurant was empty. The whole world was empty but for him and the singing specter across the room. Nothing in the worlds of humans or hollows or souls mattered. Rose staggered to his feet. If he knocked the chair over he didn’t notice. If he knocked the whole table over he didn’t notice. His eyes were fixed, wide and unbelieving while his feet carried him toward the stage. 

They were just as he remembered them. Older, yes, but no less beautiful. No less radiant or passionate, no less talented or dedicated. Their voice had grown richer with time. Every note was flawless, full of emotion and clarity. He did not stop until he was standing in front of the platform. There, he stared up in ever-growing wonder. There they were. Right there. His Muse. His perfect Muse. The light of the torch that burned eternally in his heart, whose love was a fruit so sweet it left all others plain in his mouth. Tears rolled down his face. The voice he thought he’d never hear again, the face he thought he’d never see… and they were right there.

The song ended on high, fading off from a swell of emotion, lyrics that proclaimed acceptance of an unending sorrow. 

_But it is over…_  the years wasted without them evaporated like the remnants of a bad dream. Only then did they look up from their music, glancing around reflexively. The figure lurking at the foot of the stage startled them. Their wide-eyed expression only grew wider as recognition broke over their face. Their eyes positively shone in the spotlight. Rose’s heart swelled until he felt it would burst in his chest. 

_My love…_

“… Rose?” Their voice was small, a hint of a whisper, but to him it was orchestral. Time stopped, freezing them both in place long enough for the cruel fingers of doubt to close around his throat. They’d been apart far longer than they’d known each other. What if they’d moved on? Eighty years is plenty of time to build a life in the Soul Society. And worse, by now they must know the truth. That he was a monster and a traitor and a liar. A liar above all else. Even if they didn’t believe the propaganda, there was no denying his deliberate dishonesty about his identity, his career, his friends, and his past. Now he found himself asking what would possess them to want him back at all, under any circumstances. 

“Rose!” They cried, a sudden wave of tears flooding their cheeks. The stillness shattered and he couldn’t keep up. One instant they were seated like a statue on the piano bench, and the next they were leaping off the stage and into his arms. He stumbled, his limbs numb with shock, but managed not to fall. Suddenly the restaurant was full of people again, exclaiming their surprise at this abnormal behavior. Rose heard and simply did not care. 

“I’m so sorry.” He sobbed, pressing his forehead to theirs. 

“It’s you… it’s really you…” They touched his face to be sure he was solid, unable to see it clearly through the veil of tears. “I’ve dreamt of you so often… I thought…” They choked on a sob and couldn’t continue. Instead, they seized his face in both hands and kissed him so hard it took his breath. The sweet taste he remembered was tainted with salt but it was the loveliest thing he had ever beheld. It was the taste of joy and hope and profound relief. 

“I’ve been so lost without you.” He confessed, stroking their cheek. Fresh tears rolled over his fingers. “You took all the color from my world when you left.” 

“That’s impossible.” They sniffled. “Because I left all of mine behind with you… with my heart.” 

“Err… are you going to finish your show, or…?” The hostess approached them awkwardly. 

“Hey!” Kensei barked. “Can’t you see they’re having a moment?!” 

“Isn’t that your old roommate?” Rose heard his Muse mutter while the two argued. 

“That’s…”  _That’s possibly the greatest friend I’ve ever had._  He considered silently. Shocking, considering how vehemently Kensei had opposed their relationship when it first bloomed.  _I’ll have to think of an appropriate way to think him… some day._  “What do you say we finish the show, hm?” He suggested. “Together.” 

“Together.” They agreed, smiling. 


	12. Shuhei - Graduation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuhei and his s/o share a lot of uncertainty about the future, but not about their feelings for each other.

“I love you, Yoruname…” Every time he said it, butterflies rose like a wave in her stomach. 

“I love you too, Shuhei…” Every time she said it back felt like a dream, a gift of a chance. But today, her voice and her heart were heavy. 

“What’s the matter?” He paused. People passed them on either side in the crowded hallway. 

“You’re graduating today…” She stared at the floor. 

“Don’t sound so happy for me.” He half-laughed. 

“No, I am, I just…” Her throat tightened unexpectedly. After today you’ll be a real Soul Reaper… and you’ll leave me behind. Even if I catch up to you… we’ll probably be in different squads. Depending on our duties… it might not be worth it to you to make time for me anymore… it’s no wonder so many couples break up when they leave the academy…

“Hey.” He lifted her chin with one finger. Their eyes met and his thoughts were written on his face as clear as hers. “A lot of things are going to change now, but my feelings for you aren’t one of them. We’ll figure this out, ok?” 

* * *

“Ok…” Smiling for him was easier than she thought it would be. She was able to keep it on all through the ceremony, the party, the after party, and through to the next day when it came time for him to move out of the dorm and into his new barracks.

“Oh, wow… it’s much bigger than I expected.” Yoruname said in wonder, eyeing the large room he’d been assigned. 

“Seated officers get better rooms, I guess.” Shuhei offered, depositing the last of his scarce belongings in the living area. 

“I don’t know what I’d do with all this space to myself.” She mused.

“Well, hopefully I won’t be alone in it too often.” He slid his arms around her from behind and kissed her cheek. 

“This is so far from the dorms though… If I don’t leave soon it’ll be dark before I get home.” Her arms folded over his, stroking his wrist absently. 

“Or… you could stay here tonight.” He suggested lowly. His lips fell to her neck, her shoulder, pushing her shihakusho aside. Her heart pounded at the thought. It wouldn’t be the first time they shared a bed, but it would be the first time they were so… alone. 

“Y-you’re sure that’s ok?” She shivered. 

“Sure. It happens all the time.” His hands flexed against her, drawing open her shirt as if by accident. “Unless you don’t want to.” 

“I didn’t say that.” She pouted. 

“Then what’s the problem?” Each word trembled over her skin. 

“Nothing, it’s just… Shuhei… let’s go all the way this time.” The words came easier than she thought they would. 

“Huh?” He pulled away abruptly. “I didn’t mean to- I’m not trying to- I mean of course, but… Is that really what you-?”

“I’m sorry, I know it seems sudden.” She flushed. “But I’ve been thinking about this a lot lately. You said it yourself, a lot of things are going to change now…” 

“Yeah, but I didn’t mean…” He kept fumbling. 

“Shuhei.” She tried to sound as sure as she felt. “This is one change I can control, so I want to make that choice. No matter what the future holds for us, I want this…” She turned in his arms, bringing them close once again.  

“Yoruname…” He leaned down to touch his forehead to hers.

They had been… intimate plenty of times before, but in a much more limited sense. They used their hands, their mouths, always with an excess of discretion thanks to the crowded and noisy nature of the dorms and the notoriously thin walls there. Here and now they didn’t have to hold anything back, and it was intoxicating. 

Half their clothes were gone before they hit the futon. After so long only removing what was necessary, they had to make a point to go any further. It was… different seeing everything all at once. 

“Let me look at you…” Shuhei practically begged after the last of the cloth separating them was pulled away. Trembling, and hyper-aware of every inch of her naked skin under his eyes, she laid her arms aside. It was hard to read his face, eyes glazed and lips parted. His hands ran hungrily down her curves, followed soon after by his lips, leaving kiss after kiss down her body. He kissed clear down to the crook of her knee, lifting her leg over his shoulder. Then he started back up, slower, lighter along her inner thigh. She reached for his hand, their fingers lacing together. His tongue parted her folds, practiced and precise, drawing measured circles around her clit. Heat rapidly replaced the chill on her bare skin. Most of all on her face when his gaze remained pointedly upwards, drinking the sight of her body stretched out on his new bed. Her stomach kept dropping, over and over until she was dizzy, falling, numb. Still, he kept going, squeezing her thigh and driving her higher.  

“Shuhei… please… please, I don’t want to wait anymore.” She cried, unable to control the desperation in her voice. 

“Me neither… I just… I don’t want to hurt you.” He crawled on top of her, all shaking breath and smoldering eyes. 

_I trust you…_  It seemed better not to say it out loud; he never did well under pressure. She threw her arms around his shoulders and her legs around his hips, holding him in a kiss so hard it hurt her jaw. She could feel him, hot and throbbing against her lower lips. He took her hand again, and let his weight settle.

The first bit was easy. Thanks to his attentions, her muscles were slick and ready to take him in. Then it sort of pinched and her uncomfortable squirming queued him to back out. A silent apology hung in the air between steadying breaths. She reminded herself to relax, but it wasn’t easy to command muscles so infrequently used. When he tried again, he was able to go a little further. And the next a little more than that. He found sort of a rhythm in these tentative thrusts, each one filling her a touch more than the last. It started to feel good long before their bodies came together completely. Those careful breaths got heavier and lost their pattern. 

Before they realized it, he was fully sheathed inside her and pulling out further than he needed to between strokes. Heavy breathing gave way to soft moans as pleasure bloomed in her core. It was all different now, but this was so much better. The truth of his words came though in the desperate way he held her. She felt closer to him, connected beyond the obvious and the physical. As if no matter how much distance came between them, they’d never really be separate again. 

“C-closer… Shuhei… deeper… h-harder…!” She clung to him with all her strength, trying in vain to steady against the falling sensation in her core. 

“Tighter… Yoruname, hold on to me tighter…” His temple ground against hers in a need to be closer still. “I never want to let go of you…” 

“C-close… S-shuhei, I’m so close…” The falling became more of a spinning, winding around in her core between her tense, burning muscles. 

“Don’t hold back…” He pleaded. “Please, let me hear you…” So she didn’t hold anything back when she came undone. A loud, strained cry flowed from her lungs, rippling with each wave of pleasure that rolled through her body. 

Quite suddenly she was sweating. Her pounding heart brought more heat to her skin even as they untangled themselves. Shuhei continued, slow and deliberate as his eyes fixed on hers. 

“Do you want to keep going?” He panted. “I almost came with you just then, but…” He smiled weakly. “I didn’t want it to end.” 

“I don’t… want it to end either.” She mirrored his smile. He locked their mouths in a heavy kiss before setting into her once more.  


	13. Shuhei - Work Chemistry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Central 46 promoted a new 3rd seat to Squad 9, Shuhei was sure he’d hit the jackpot. The new officer had a reputation of an uncompromising work ethic since her academy days. While flying through the ranks she made her high standards clear to everyone who worked with her. Shuhei had no reason to think they wouldn’t get along, in fact he was certain they’d have great work chemistry. 
> 
> They did not. Or rather, she made sure they did not. She was everything he hoped for in a 3rd seat and not hard to look at either. The other officers and recruits respected her even though she was hard on them. Nothing rattled her. Not hollows or deadlines or meetings with the head captain. She worked hard and never complained… but damn was she unpleasant.

Whenever she looked at him, her face twisted into a repulsed scowl. If ever she could be made to speak to him it was cold and short. That coldness stayed professional for a short time before becoming outright antagonistic. Needless to say, it made their late hours managing paperwork increasingly unpleasant.

“Hey, Hisagi, lookit you.” Kaien poked his head in the office door. “You’re starting to look like me, running your division since your Captain can’t. We should start a club. I bet Nanao would join.” He laughed. 

“Written reports are the only part of Captain Tosen’s job I do…” Shuhei made a face that did not include a smile. “He’s perfectly capable of fulfilling his other duties.” 

“Yeah, sure, but I bet you wouldn’t be sad if your new 3rd seat there messed up and called you ‘Captain’ once in awhile…” He threw a wink to Yoruname, who only rolled her eyes in disgust. “Geez, tough crowd. Alright, fine. I just wanted to check on you on my way home. I’ll leave you kids to it. Don’t have too much fun.” He waved himself out and shut the door behind him. His absence meant Shuhei and Yoruname were the only ones left in the whole barracks as night fell. 

Yoruname muttered something that sounded suspiciously like “idiot.” 

“Lieutenant Shiba has a big sense of humor, but he does work really hard.” Shuhei said casually. 

“Oh please.” Her nose wrinkled. “As if anyone would ever make the mistake of calling a moron like that ‘Captain.’” 

“One day soon they may have to. Captain Ukitake has been seriously talking about stepping down.” He conversed. 

“Yes, I know that. I read the reports too.” She shook a piece of paper demonstratively and rolled her eyes again. “But perhaps your gossip column posted an article first.” 

“It isn’t a gossip column, it-” He tried, but she cut him off. 

“Just stop talking, ok? I want to finish this so I don’t have to spend any more time than necessary locked in this box with you.” 

“Listen, I understand that you’re still getting used to your position, but no matter how fast you got promoted, you should still show more respect for those who outrank you.” Shuhei stood. His patience had officially run out. “What is your problem with me?”

“You don’t  _deserve_  your rank.” She stood much more slowly. “I’d make a far better Lieutenant to Captain Tosen.”

“I don’t think that’s for you to decide, is it?” He shot back. 

“Oh, but it is.” She smiled only in that she showed her teeth. “I wasn’t planning on doing this tonight, but… if that beast Zaraki can become Captain by killing Kiganjo, I’d like to know what happens if I kill you…?” The slow but unmistakable scrape of her sword leaving its sheath made his hair stand on end. 

“You don’t have enough witnesses for that.” He gestured to the empty room. “Even if you could kill me, you’d have no proof.” 

“Pity.” She lunged, bringing her sword down hard for his head. Reflex saved him, drawing Kazeshini to block. “It’s almost like I’m next in line for the position anyway.” 

“Y-you’re crazy.” He shoved her back. “Captain Tosen will never accept that. None of the Captains will, and neither will Central 46!” 

“At least-” she struck again, “someone worthy-” and again, “will become Lieutenant!” He dodged the third completely and she stumbled almost into the wall, tripping over a power cord connected to most the lights in the office. “We live too long and you’re too young for the Gotei to suffer your mediocrity for the rest of your life!”

“You don’t know what you’re talking about!” Their voices rose until their ears rang. She attacked again, laying out a string of skillful moves but he managed to deflect them all. Unburdened with looking for an opening, he had only to watch her eyes to anticipate her moves. 

“Fight me!” She demanded. “Prove your worth, die honorably, or do the right thing and step down!” 

“Where did you come from that you’re used to people dying just because you tell them to?” He scoffed. “That’s no habit for a leader to be in.”  

“Neither is cowering in fear of your own shadow!” They overbalanced, swords falling from their hands as he crashed awkwardly against a desk and broke the last lamp. She fell against his chest, their faces nearly touching. In the sudden darkness it took several seconds for the closeness to register. 

A well-placed punch to the temple knocked him to the floor. What she didn’t count on was going with him. Their legs were tangled and foiled her attempt to grab her sword. 

“Alright, that’s enough.” Shuhei tried to sound calm, to deescalate, but she wasn’t having it. Even without her sword, she fought him with everything she had. She threw punches, elbows, knees, and kicks in an attempt to get away while doing as much damage as possible. “Yoruname, stop.” It was more of an annoyance than a challenge to contain her. Strong as she was, he was still stronger, strong enough to render her flexibility null as they wrestled. “That’s enough!” He said with finality, pinning her flat against the floor. It took his full weight against her back and his hands locked around her wrists, but she was still. The look of shock on her face was quickly replaced with a taunting smirk. 

“Is that a knife you have hidden away?” She feigned a sickly sweet innocence. 

“God damn it.” He rolled his eyes at his body’s uninvited response to all the contact. 

“It’s nice to see you excited about fighting for once.” She sneered. 

“I told you… you didn’t know what you were talking about.” He said around heavy breaths. 

“Do you always bring both your swords into combat, then?” She continued. 

“Why, did all that rubbing up against me get you riled up?” He played along, grasping at anything to keep her distracted.  

“You’re dumber than I thought if you think seducing me will save you.” She struggled, agitating their position further. 

“…But I  _am_  seducing you?” He half laughed. 

“You don’t have the balls.” She spat. 

“Is that a challenge?” He dropped his voice low and put his face close to hers, expecting her to recoil. “Cause you’re welcome to find out.”  

For years to come they would argue about who was stupid enough to initiate that first kiss. Their lips were so close together when he delivered that last line; it may even have been an accident. Whatever the force of idiocy or coincidence, the reaction it set off was immediate, intoxicating, and consuming. 

The dark office was suddenly spinning, falling. They couldn’t kiss deep enough, couldn’t get enough of the taste. Her backside ground up against him and her wrists twisted in his grip. The sensation of her tongue on his teeth made him weak. In a flash he was on his back, the wind nearly knocked out of him. She was on top of him, holding him down by the hair. Shuhei grabbed her ass with both hands and pulled her down hard on his hips. The sting of her biting his lip only worsened his already painful erection. His hands ran over her breasts just once before wrenching her shirt open. She squirmed as he pinched and turned her nipples. With two fingers under his necklace she yanked him upright while her hand went for his belt. 

“Guess you wanna know pretty bad…” He tried to kiss down her neck but it ended up being more teeth than lips. 

“S-shut up.” She was trying really hard to keep the edge in her voice. Snaking an arm around her waist, he stood. Or rather, he picked her up just long enough to crash into the nearest desk. Undeterred, she opened his pants and wrapped one hand around his shaft. She wasn’t gentle, either, squeezing until he winced and sank his teeth into her shoulder. It wasn’t as easy getting her belt undone with her hands busy in the way, but he managed. With a harsh tug, they came down her hips. Two fingers tested her wetness, finding her more than ready. 

“Is this from fighting me or wanting to fuck me?” He curled his fingers inside her and pressed his thumb to her clit. 

“Stop… talking…” She bit back a moan. 

“Fine.” In one movement he flipped her over, twisted her arms behind her back, and jammed his dick into her heat. The strained gasp she let out made his knees buckle and he grabbed the desk for support. The aged table’s legs squeaked and inched across the floor with every drive. After only a handful of thrusts, she decided their position was unsatisfactory and proceeded to knock him on his back. Before he registered what happened, she was riding him, holding his wrists above his head. 

“Just… hold still…” She panted. The perfect view of her breasts as they bounced with her movements really  _really_  made him want to listen. If he stretched his neck he could even catch one nipple in his mouth. But if he let her win tonight, this game would never end. Instead, he flipped her again, trapping her in the same position she had him in. 

They lost track of how long it went on. She never let him get more than a few good thrusts in before trying to turn it around. Still, he could feel her inner walls growing tighter and tighter around his cock every time they changed positions. 

“Call me Lieutenant.” He growled. He had both her wrists pinned with one hand while his other thumb ground rapid circles into her clit. 

“Not on your life.” She barely had strength to say. 

“Do you wanna cum or not?” He pressed. 

“Hmm… yes…” She whined. “H-hisagi… yes…” 

“What was that?” He couldn’t help but speed up. 

“Oh… Hisagi…” Her voice strained higher and higher. “L-lieutenant…” She went rigid from her arms all the way to her thighs as they squeezed his hips. “Lieutenant Hisagi…!” The vice of her heat gave way to a throbbing rhythm all along his length. He carried her through every pulse, slowing and shallowing his thrusts until she was still inside and out. 

“Are you done?” He asked, still not convinced he didn’t need to dive for his sword. 

“What about you? You’re not gonna get off?” They detangled themselves slowly. 

“Nah.” He stood up first and kicked around for his clothes. 

“Why the hell not?” She demanded. 

“Because I know it’ll piss you off having to live with the fact that you came and I didn’t.” He smirked. “Or that I’m gonna finish myself later thinking about this and you can’t stop me.” 

“I could kill you.” She pushed through her teeth. 

“Yeah? How did that turn out for you last time?” 

* * *

Bonus:

Years later, Kensei has returned as Captain. He immediately realizes that Yoruname is fucking insane. He also realizes that his Lieutenant and third seat act kind of weird around each other. 

Yoruname: hands in a report without a word, just a glare at Shuhei.   
Shuhei: looking like the cat who ate the canary because they totally boned two days ago.   
Kensei: “Are you hittin’ that?”  
Shuhei, falling out of his chair: “What no, yes, sometimes, it’s complicated.”   
Kensei, smacking him on the back of the head: “Jesus Christ, kid, didn’t Tosen ever teach you not to stick your dick in crazy?!


	14. Mayuri - Procedure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok so, this comes from an ongoing joke amongst some of my friends that Mayuri has a collection of detachable/interchangeable dicks because when he Frankensteined himself, why wouldn’t he change that too? Anyway, since that’s where I started I hope you can understand how this went the way it did.

“Master Mayuri…?” Yoruname leaned carefully through the doorframe to his office and spoke in a low voice. “Are you busy this evening?” His exasperated sigh was almost instant. 

“Yes. I am busy. I’m always busy. When will you learn?” He was bent over some new device, soldering circuits, and didn’t look up. 

“You’re right. Of course. But sometimes you’re busier than others.” She stepped slowly into the room. “Perhaps I should ask if you’re inundated. Are you overwhelmed? Besieged? Are you-”

“What do you  _want_?” He cut her off. 

“Nothing that will take too much of your time, Master.” She placed her hands gently on his shoulders, curling her fingers to maximize this rare contact. 

“Oh…  _that_.” He frowned. “You and your  _urges_  I swear.” He stood abruptly, shaking off her touch and marching for the door. She followed eagerly. “Really I indulge you far too much. I don’t understand why you won’t let me remove those wretched hormone-poisoning organs of yours. They’re a hindrance to your productivity and mine.” He carried on all the way down the hall to his secondary quarters; the small space he had converted for times when the formal captain’s quarters were too far to commute. 

The main area was a cluttered sitting room filled with journals, notebooks, files, and reference tomes. The second, smaller area was an eerily sterile sleeping area. Here there were no extraneous books or scrolls, no ornamentation or any kind, just a futon, a pair of precisely organized dressers, and a locked closet door. Mayuri yanked open a drawer and retrieved a glossy black dossier. He flipped it open and turned a few pages, glancing measuringly back and forth at Yoruname where she stood patiently to one side. After a moment he snapped it shut again and extended it to her. 

“Huh?” Her heart leapt at the gesture. 

“Pick one.” He snapped. 

“Are you sure?” She reached for it gingerly. 

“Yes, you’ve been exceptional in our experiments lately, barring these interruptions. Perhaps some more targeted stimulation will stave them off. Now pick one before I change my mind.” He gave it a shake. She took the deceptively light book and cradled it in one arm, carefully turning pages with her other hand. Mayuri’s extensive collection was displayed in vivid, archival quality. A plethora of shapes, sizes, lengths, and features to choose from. Some she recognized as those he had chosen for her in the past. Some looked familiar by their nature and intuitive design. Some were like nothing she’d ever seen. While she perused, Mayuri kicked aside the futon and unlocked the closet. From inside he rolled out the heavily modified examination table and other various essentials. Then he waited, his eyes fixed on her, for her choice. 

“Hmm…” She could feel him growing impatient by the second and there were many pages to go. It would be better to hunt for something she wanted rather than try to choose objectively. But what to look for? “Which… which is…” A thought made her muscles tighten with anxiety from her toes to her neck.“Which is your original, Master Mayuri?” 

“Hm?” He looked at her curiously. “You want that useless old thing? Fine.” He snatched the dossier from her and tossed it back in its drawer. “Assume the position.” He waved idly at the table while he returned to the closet.

As she undressed, her chest filled with a thrill she hadn’t felt since the first time he brought her here. The thin paper lining crinkled as she climbed on to the table and maneuvered one leg around the nondescript metal box bolted at the end. She obediently fastened her ankles into the stirrups and laid back to fasten the strap around her hips. Muffled clinks and clanks came from the closet as he searched, sprinkled with irritated muttering. Finally he emerged holding a glass container under one arm and an array of additional accouterments in the other and arranged them on the dresser. 

Now in his procedural mode, he didn’t speak. He stretched on a pair of gloves before fastening her wrists in their respective restraints. A flip of a switch and the vaguely cubic device between her knees whirred to life. It didn’t have the steady hum of most machines, but had a more cyclical rhythm, organic like a heartbeat. One of its main functions was to simulate circulation, after all. Mayuri removed the attachment from its container and secured it to the device, her view blocked entirely by his wide white sleeve. She chewed her lip, disappointed. She was so very curious. It was a trait he often encouraged in her, until it pointed to him. Then he got snippy and she learned not to pry. He would reveal to her what she earned. So she stared at the ceiling instead. Once wooden rafters now covered by metal and plastic in an effort to minimize dust interference. 

While the machine warmed up, bringing the dormant tissue of the attachment to equilibrium, he went about the other necessary preliminary tasks. First, he set up an I.V. drip, piercing skin of her arm in a place where she was least likely to bend or otherwise tear it out by accident. “Can’t have you shriveling when you shed all your fluids,” he’d say. This was also, of course, the vehicle with which he added whichever enhancement drugs he saw fit. There was some deliberation and clattering of small bottles while he decided the correct mixture. Sometimes he concocted something that would numb her whole body, only to slowly increase her sensitivity until just a breath of air against her skin could make her scream. Sometimes there was a paralytic agent paired with a stimulant so she was trapped in her thoughts and her screaming nerves. 

“I think you need to burn off some of this excess energy of yours, don’t you?” He asked rhetorically. “A high dose of this stimulant and some nerve enhancer should do the trick.” He drew the mixture into a syringe and injected it into the valve below the I.V. bag. There were no immediate effects, but there was plenty of time for them to kick in. 

Next he produced a pair of broad clamps. After giving each of her nipples a few preparatory squeezes between his gloved fingers, he attached the clamps to these sensitive nodes. Heat was already pooling between her legs in anticipation. This received some relief from his next addition; a small device that he referred to as the only good to come of Akon’s “amateur, depraved waste of resources” that was his side project. Every edge on the thing was rounded until the shape defied description and it had a pair of flexible wings protruding to hold it in place. Mayuri pinched the wings together in one hand and unceremoniously spread her lower lips with the other. He positioned it to fit snugly over her clit but didn’t activate it yet. 

Then he retrieved a bottle of lubricant from the drawer. This had no particular properties, as he argued that topical applications weren’t nearly as efficient as intravenous. He squeezed a generous amount on to two flattened fingers and, careful not to disrupt the little device he’d just installed, inserted them inside her. The synthetic gloves and synthetic lubricant slid smoothly between her muscles. He flexed and turned his fingers enough to be sure her inner walls were evenly coated and withdrew. The gloves came off with a series of snaps and he pulled on a fresh pair. 

Finally he returned his attention to the machine between her legs, which was now venting a small amount of warm air. A manual crank extended the driver arm slowly to its full extension. A few turns and she felt the blunt tip against her folds. It was hot, hotter than flesh would be. Mayuri never could get the device perfect on that regard. Or was it the drugs finally kicking in? Each turn pushed it further inside her, spreading and stretching her muscles. 

“Breathe.” He reminded her sharply. She sucked in a breath she didn’t realize she’d been denying herself. “Don’t make me put an oxygen mask on you.” 

“No, Master Mayuri.” She promised as it crested, sheathed completely inside her so she felt it burning all through her core. 

“I have some notes to review.” He explained, clicking the little button to turn on the device over her clit. It hummed with a steady, targeted vibration. “I’ll be in the next room. God knows I’ll be able to hear you.” He rolled his eyes, flipped the larger device on, and left. 

“Thank you… Master Mayuri.” She sighed as he went. 

“Yes, well. I had better hear you counting.” He sneered as he shut the door. 

The machine cycled with an elliptical motion, slowly at first, then getting faster. No doubt by remote controls in the other room. But it always moved with the same full and complete stroke, driving in far faster than it pulled back. Her grateful sighs continued, wordless, as the siege of stimuli mixed with the drugs now permeating her system. 

Her nerves were twice, three times as sensitive as normal. She was hyper aware of the restraints down to the stitching on the cuffs; of the clamps pinching her nipples down to the ribbing on the rubber. The vibrating on her clit seemed to get stronger with time, but that could have been the drugs too. Any numbing brought on by the pleasure was chased off by the magnifying power of the chemical nerve enhancer. So she felt every tiny vibration with every nerve in her body. 

Then there was the veritable engine between her legs, and the attached member with its many details to savor, even if she didn’t get to see it. The heightened sensitivity gave her a clear enough picture to imagine. She could feel the soft, smooth head, pulsing as it was with artificial blood. She could feel the distinct divet of the corona that led into the long, veiny landscape of the shaft. 

Only now did she let herself think of it as what it was. It was his. It was her Master Mayuri’s cock that he was allowing her to take inside her at such a speed and force. The upwelling of arousal at the thought of his true, original flesh filling her tipped her over the edge. Heat washed through her body as rapid contractions in her core battled the unyielding rhythms acting on her. The medical amplification to her nerves left her screaming out her pleasure, as it was impossible to settle on the other side and each wave set off by vibration or thrust drove her higher until she had no other release available but through her lungs. 

Rather than falling into the familiar lull of tired contentedness, she felt the full effect of Mayuri’s specially formulated stimulant. She felt electrically alive, wanting only more of the overpowering high he’d orchestrated for her. The second orgasm came fast, crashing over her like a wave in the surf before she’d broken for breath from the first. But she did remember to breathe, as he ordered. Great gasping breaths came between echoing cries of ecstasy. Fluid began to leak on to her thighs, tickling her hypersensitive skin. Still, she only wanted more. 

“I don’t hear any counting.” There was a sharp rap on the wall. She struggled to swallow, to find a moment calm enough to speak. 

“ _Three_.” She cried. And then “ _four_ ” when she came again. Five. Six. She didn’t dare lose count. She wanted to shout out more coherent things, but simply couldn’t make space between the carnal sounds wrung from her. She wanted to thank him for every one, to tell him how good his cock felt inside her, how lucky she felt. 

Around twelve her voice grew hoarse and not even her numbers came out clearly. The door opened with a snap and Mayuri came in looking bored and annoyed. He tugged on a pair of gloves and powered down both devices. The smaller one stopped immediately, leaving her clit feeling the ghosts of its consistent vibrations. The larger eased to a stop, resting at last where it began. Her inner walls continued to spasm around it until he wound the manual crank to back it out. 

“Thank you… Master Mayuri.” She croaked. 

“Silence.” He snapped. “Before you damage yourself.” The clamps, restraints, and I.V. were removed one by one. After such a cacophony, this relative silence in her amplified nerves registered as dull pain. He threw a heavy blanket over her. It felt icy cold, but she knew the substantial heat she was putting off wouldn’t last. He dug around in a lower drawer for something and came back with a narrow spray bottle. 

“Open your mouth.” He ordered. She obeyed despite the discomfort. The spray numbed her aching throat and did not encourage her to try to speak again. He checked her vitals with cool efficiency, taking her pulse at the wrist and prying one eye open to examine her pupil. “Giving you a depressant now will just make you vomit.” He declared. “You’ll just have to wait it out.” 

“Yes, Master Mayuri…” She whispered. 

“Very well.” He sighed and removed his gloves. “I have those notes to see to. Do not move until I retrieve you, understand?” She nodded and burrowed deeper under the blanket. “How spoiled you’ve become.” He muttered as he left. “I really am far too indulgent.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Sex repulsed asexual Mayuri just wants his girlfriend to Shut Up and if that means making her happy occasionally so be it]   
> [Me, getting carried away: add nipple clamps! Add vibrating electrified nipple clamps! Rational me: maybe Not because this is already A Lot]   
> [I've actually decided he's halfway decent at aftercare because maintaining ones equipment is important to science.] 
> 
> I cannot believe yall let me write this


	15. Shinji/Yoruname/Grimmjow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't think too hard about this one, it doesn't make much sense.

Yoruname wasn’t quite sure what to think when Shinji stuck his phone in her face and asked, “Would you bang this guy?” They played this game sometimes, showing each other pictures of attractive celebrities or pointing at strangers on the street. This time, though, it looked like he took the photo himself. The man in the picture wore an expression somewhere between irked and confused. His vibrant blue hair nearly matched his eyes. He had sharp features and wore some kind of costume jawbone on one side of his face. 

 “I… guess?” She said hesitantly. Sure, he was cute enough even if he did seem a little intense. 

“In like an I-wouldn’t-hate-it kind of way or in a let’s-have-a-threesome kind of way?” Shinji pressed. 

 “Do you like him in a let’s-have-a-threesome kind of way?” She shot back. 

“Don’t change the subject.” He held the screen closer to her face. 

 “Ok, yes, fine.” She leaned away. “Let’s have a threesome.” 

 “Awesome.” He said flatly, withdrawing his phone. “But, uhh…” He searched for the right words. “If we do this, it’ll be better if you don’t ask any questions.” 

“I see.” Her tone dropped as well. Every once in awhile he got all mysterious like this. Off-limits topics included: his friends, his job, his hometown, his inexplicably detailed knowledge of the 1920’s jazz scene, and now this. So far she’d learned to live with it. At least she knew he wasn’t lying to her. 

 When she finally met the blue-eyed stranger in person,  _damn_  did she have a lot of questions. The jawbone, it turned out, was not fake. For all the sense that made. He dressed in such a deliberate way that it had to be a uniform or a costume or something. Then there was the  _huge gaping hole_  where his intestines should be.  _Holy hell, Shinji._  She thought.  _What kind of mess did you get us in?_

 “Really?” Grimmjow’s voice shook her from her thoughts. “This is the chick you keep raving about?” He eyed her skeptically. 

 “Excuse you.” She spat. 

 “What? When Shinji said you were a goddess I was expecting something… else.” His eyes examined her more slowly. 

 “Did you really call me a goddess?” She turned to Shinji. 

 “Course I did.” He replied with shrug. “Look, Grimmjow, if you’re not interested you can go. Yoruname and I will have plenty of fun without you.” 

 “I didn’t say that.” He snarled. 

 “Good.” Shinji smirked. “Just you wait, she’ll have you praying to her in no time.” 

“Or maybe I’ll have her praying to me.” Grimmjow mirrored with a toothy grin of his own. 

 “Challenge accepted.” Yoruname declared, pushing Grimmjow to a seat on the bed. She maneuvered Shinji to sit next to him. 

 “Oh… you’re in for a treat.” He sighed, unbuttoning his pants. Grimmjow gave him a doubtful look. “Trust me on this one.” Unconvinced, he opened his pants as well. 

 With sharp twist, Yoruname shut the blinds. The room became orange with reflected sunset light. Her silhouette was dark and crisp against the glow. A smoldering, almost sinister look came over her face as she turned. Click… Click… Click… Her heels sounded slowly over the hardwood until she stood in the optimal spot for them to see her. Shinji, knowing full well what was coming, was already half-hard. With an effortless, open-mouthed smile, she began, running her fingers through her hair. Slowly, she felt down the contours of her neck to her collar. Her fingertips followed the lines out to her shoulders, then crept down over the curve of her breasts. Straightening her back, she continued lower, down her sides to her hips. 

 She watched them watch her, all gazes equally hungry. Heat roiled in her core, creeping between her muscles, begging to be exposed. Finding the lowest button on her shirt, she opened it with a pop. She played with the hem, letting their eyes explore the few inches of visible skin. The next button didn’t come open until their faces held the longing look of perceived eternity. One by one she opened her buttons until they revealed the dark lace of her bra. The shirt slithered off her shoulders and down her arms to pile on the floor. 

 Next, she thoroughly explored her newly-bare skin with feather light fingertips, touching every curve the way they wished they could. A quick tug of a string, and her wrap skirt fell from her hips. Both Shinji and Grimmjow gave poorly disguised gasps. With so much more skin to caress, she set each hand to a different path. One slid down, dipping between her thighs. The other moved towards her breasts, and she relished their uncertainty at which one to watch. 

Their minds were made up for them when her hand slipped into her panties. She made sure to exaggerate the movements of playing with herself. Half-consciously, Shinji did the same, gripping his cock under his boxers. Not to be outdone or denied, Grimmjow soon followed. Their understated, almost timid stroking gained confidence as she reached behind her back to unclasp her bra. 

Turning gracefully on the toes of one stiletto, she shook her hair down her back for their admiration. With a sensual dip, she bent over, sliding the scarce fabric of her panties down her legs. She let her bra fall to the floor before straightening and stepping out of the lingerie. Another slow turn, and she was displayed in all her glory before them. 

 “Finally.” Grimmjow grumbled, but his reddened face betrayed his excitement. 

“It seems you boys are overdressed.” She closed the distance, dragging the tips of her shoes tauntingly over the floor. Climbing on Shinji’s lap, she pushed him flat on the bed. Her hips ground against his hard cock through his pants while she unbuttoned his shirt. Grimmjow was easier to undress, his cropped jacket sliding off his muscled shoulders. His patience ran out right around the time his pants hit the floor. 

 “Hope you don’t mind if I go first.” He said in a tone that allowed no room for disagreement. Seizing her by the hips, he bent her over where Shinji still lay reclined. He was courteous enough to jam a finger into her folds to test her wetness. Fortunately, her strip tease turned her on as much as him. With one violent thrust, he plunged inside her. The sound that escaped her made Shinji’s eyes light up. 

 “I want you to suck my dick… but damn, darlin that face yer making is something else.” He smirked. She tried to look at him, but Grimmjow’s heavy pounding had her eyes rolling. Instead, she wrapped her fist around his shaft. It was a challenge not to mimic Grimmjow’s speed. His unrestrained thrusting sent waves of pleasure through her core too rapid to settle between. Even untouched, her breasts were aching in the best way from so much bouncing. Shinji didn’t seem to mind her struggle, sucking breath between his teeth as she squeezed. 

“You better pull her hair or I’m gonna.” Grimmjow grunted. 

 “Don’t be greedy.” Shinji taunted, running his fingers through her locks. Gently, he pushed her head down until her lips met the head of his cock. Her tongue slid out to taste the salty precum already coating his shaft. “Don’t tease me anymore…” He begged, gripping her hair tighter. So she didn’t. Once she took his length into her mouth there was little to do but enjoy the ride. Grimmjow’s drives were so intense that he practically pulled and pushed her up and down Shinji’s dick. If she could just keep her teeth off it and move her tongue just right… Soon Shinji was the one moaning uncontrollably. 

 Grimmjow, apparently disappointed that he couldn’t pull her hair, settled a thumb on her back door. The tickling friction added a new layer to the sparks tightening her muscles. 

 Just because her moans were stifled by his cock in her mouth, didn’t mean she wasn’t winding up like a spring. A few flying minutes of hearing the slap of Grimmjow’s hips against her ass and Shinji’s hitched breaths and everything started to run together. The waves of pleasure ran into each other until they became one long note of ecstasy. Finally they spilled over into heavy pulses, ripping through her body until she moaned around the shaft in her mouth. Shinji tensed, gasping. Grimmjow made a low noise somewhere between a chuckle and a purr. 

 “Let’s turn her over.” His suggestion sounded more like an order. “You want ass or pussy?” In an instant her back was against Shinji’s chest, his hands cupping and kneading her sensitive breasts. 

 “The view from this angle suits me just fine.” He nipped at her neck. She couldn’t see who pinned her arms, or who spread her legs. But she felt both heated members pressing against her respective entrances. When her muscles gave way, the room filled with ragged breath, all three running together. 

 “Oh…” She threw her head back against Shinji’s shoulder. She could feel them moving independently inside her, constricting the already tight spaces with their opposing pressure. 

 “Fuck… you were right about her face.” Grimmjow admitted.

 “It gets even better when she cums.” Shinji promised. Yoruname was no longer in control of her expressions, so she could only guess what she looked like. Everything from her jaw to her knees was tight, tingling, hypersensitive. Her whole body was alive and burning, but she couldn’t move for the hands gripping her wrists and thighs. Maybe it was the restrictions, but Grimmjow’s thrusts seemed harder than before. He pounded into her until the bedframe creaked below and her breasts bounced torturously. Shinji needed only to maneuver his hips in the slightest to reap the benefits of their movements. 

“That’s it…” Grimmjow growled with satisfaction. The volume of her moaning soared. “Hnn… if you cum again, I won’t be able to hold back.” He warned. 

 “I’d tell you to stop, but- uhhnn!” The coil in her core twinged dangerously. Grimmjow gave no indication of stopping, or even slowing. Everything was overfull, overstimulated, and tense. Pressure built end over end, forcing cries from her lungs in quickening succession. 

 “Almost…” Shinji’s voice was almost as strained as hers. 

 “It’s… I’m…” She couldn’t manage more than one syllable at a time. “Uhnn…!” She came so hard her hips jumped in time with the pulses in her core. Grimmjow let out a heavy sigh that deteriorated into a carnal growl as his rhythm unwound. He threw his head back, thrusting slowly for the first time. When he finally pulled out, Shinji carefully rolled to his side, letting her rest on the cool mattress. He gave her backside an affectionate squeeze. 

 “What did I tell you? A goddess.” He sighed contentedly. Grimmjow made a face that said, “I’ll never admit you’re right.”


	16. Nnoitra/Yoruname/Grimmjow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nnoitra requests a little extra help to punish his "pet" for her misbehavior.

Yoruname knelt, shivering, on the cold stone floor, listening to the slow tick of boots stalking the hallway. The thin white dress hanging loose on her figure did nothing to keep off the chill of the night, and less against the chill of Master Nnoitra’s fury. It felt ages since he bound her hands and bid her wait. Every moment felt longer anticipating the punishment inevitable on his return. The murmur of voices rose outside the door as the footsteps drew near. Yoruname bit her lip to still her chattering teeth. The door crashed open with an explosive rattle and Nnoitra marched in. 

 “Well… it seems you know how to listen after all, pet.” He growled. Grimmjow sauntered a few steps behind him. She gazed wide-eyed at their darkly smirking faces and gulped. 

 _He must be really mad…_ She thought. _He only brings Master Grimmjow here if I really upset him…_

“Tell him what you did.” Nnoitra gestured to their guest. 

 “I…” She hung her head to hide her flushing cheeks. “… I touched myself without permission.” 

 “No.” Nnoitra yanked her head upright by her hair. “I expressly forbade it. You disobeyed a direct order.” He snapped, releasing her with a shove. 

 “I’m sorry…” She shuddered, struggling to balance with her hands behind her back. 

 “How are you gonna punish her?” Grimmjow’s smirk widened. 

 “I should cut off her impudent fingers.” He snarled. “But she makes good enough use of them for me to reconsider.” 

 “Let me put them to use for you, Master Nnoitra.” She begged. “Please, let me make it up to you.” 

 “Shut your mouth.” He pulled her hair again. “Your hands will stay tied until I’m satisfied you’ve learned your lesson.” 

 “Then what do you need me for if it ain’t to hold her down?” Grimmjow’s eyes narrowed. 

“Make no mistake…” Nnoitra produced a length of black cloth from his sleeve. “I do not  _need_  you for this.” The world disappeared behind the ribbon as he tied it around her head. In the dark, she felt more vulnerable still. She jumped when he grabbed her arms, yanking her to her feet. “Listen, pet.” He whispered acidly. “No matter what happens, no matter what we do to you, you. will. not. cum. Do you understand?” 

 “Y-yes… Master Nnoitra.” She trembled, heart pounding. 

 “You cannot imagine the agony in store if you disobey me again.” His breath and his touch vanished, and for a moment she was alone, almost floating in the darkness and the cold. 

 When they began, she tried to identify each Espada’s touch and where it landed. Nnoitra’s thin fingers stroked her throat, brushing down, barely touching her breasts through the silk slip. Grimmjow’s caresses were heavy on her thighs and up her back. Every sensation was amplified by her limited senses. Her body reacted to each little tap as if it were a slap. She knew better than to be lulled into security by their deceptive gentleness. Any moment could see them turn. 

 They escalated, pinching her nipples and fingering her folds, kissing and biting and groping in patterns so erratic she had no hope of anticipating. The sound of ripping fabric was her only warning before teeth and tongue and lips enclosed the hypersensitive nodes on her chest. She moaned softly, rubbing her thighs together and wringing her wrists in their restraints. As they went on drawing heat to her skin and her core, she lost the ability to tell them apart. Everything was fire and electricity and darkness. 

 “Take her.” Nnoitra said dismissively. Her feet left the ground, and she couldn’t say if she was lifted or if they’d driven her that high. The world spun behind her blindfold. Her limbs felt heavy. Then she was falling, pushed forward. Her face and chest hit the mattress, but he retained a harsh hold on her hips. She felt the blunt of his cock between her thighs, against her folds, and finally plunging inside her. 

 “Oh…!” The volume of her cries were forcibly raised by the weight of his thrusts. 

 “Shhh…” Grimmjow let out a long breath through his teeth. “I’ve never seen you so wet, Yoruname.” She wanted to respond, but his relentless pace left her no opportunity. All she could do was moan and try to control the tension winding in her gut. Her toes curled, and her fingers dug into her palms until it hurt. Just when she reached her brink, there was a pause. It was barely long enough for the swell to recede before he started fucking her again. 

 _No… wait… this is Master Nnoitra_. The angle was distinct, and the rhythm was different, but the bruising force didn’t change. He set into her with the same merciless drives until the tension rose again. Nnoitra went away, and Grimmjow came back in.  _They’re… taking turns?_  She realized. They were trading off, seeing who could drive her to the edge faster before pulling her back and starting over. She couldn’t say how long it went on, and soon she couldn’t say who was inside her at any given moment. The tortured ache between her legs dulled her ability to tell the difference. 

 They flipped her roughly to her back. She struggled to find a comfortable angle for her bound arms before she was seized under the knees and laid into once more. A hand closed around her throat. Her skin prickled excitedly. The pressure slowly stole the air from her lungs, thinning her moans to quiet gasps. The knot in her core roiled, twisting, fighting to come undone. The blood rushing in her ears ran together in a high ring and- 

 He let go. Air refilled her lungs and her release slipped away again. 

 “Please…” She whined, only to feel the grip on her throat tighten once more. One of them pressed a thumb to her clit. “No… please…” Again and again they pushed her closer and closer, only to bring her back. She wanted to obey. She wanted to show her Master Nnoitra her repentance. But she could only deny her body so far. She needed release. Needed it like the air denied her by the hand at her throat. 

 With a sharp yank the blindfold disappeared. Bright blurring lights silhouetted dark shapes looming over her. Nnoitra’s scowling face came into focus. It was his hand choking her, his hand teasing her clit. She stared pleadingly into his dark eyes while Grimmjow continued below. 

 “Do you want to cum?” He asked lowly. 

 “Yes.” She cried. “Please, Master Nnoitra… please.” He squeezed her throat, trapping the blood and the high in her skull. There was still so much anger behind his gaze.  _He isn’t going to let me._ She realized with a wave of panic. _They’ll keep going until they’re satisfied… but he won’t let me cum… maybe ever again._ Her vision blurred, and rushing blood deafened her ears once again. The coil in her core tightened, the tension reaching up through her chest to meet the tightness spreading from her throat. Darkness danced at the edges of her periphery. 

 “ _Fine_.” Nnoitra’s voice cut through the roar. “ _Cum_.” He ordered. Finally, brutally, callously, coldly, they shoved her over the edge. She was so weak from fighting it for so long, she had no control left. 

“H… hahh…” The first pulse of release rolled through her body like a quake. “hahhh…! Ah…!” Nnoitra let her breathe just in time to fuel the unbridled screams of pleasure escaping her lungs. Each successive wave left her bucking, writhing, moaning, until there was nothing left of her but heavy breathing.


	17. Aizen/Yoruname/Gin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The woman Aizen keeps in Las Noches is more of a piece of art than a pet, and Gin may be the first person other than Aizen to enjoy her.

Gin was bored. Well, he was always “bored,” if he understood the common use of the word. Most descriptors for moods and emotions misaligned with how he understood himself. But this evening he found himself  _exceedingly_  bored. Las Noches lacked many of the most annoying qualities of the Seireitei, but as time passed he found that just because the two places were different didn’t mean they weren’t the same magnitude of  _boring_. The massive palace had so few inhabitants for its size that it felt empty and even quiet if the Arrancar weren’t bickering. He wandered aimlessly through the cavernous halls and lofty corridors, his footsteps often echoing through the silence. 

 By no product of design, he drifted past the yawning archway leading to Aizen’s quarters. Down the tall, narrow hall he could see their leader standing in the gallery in a posture of deep thought. Motivated only by his boredom, Gin paced down the long hallway to investigate. 

 The room was littered with pedestals of all shapes and sizes. In the middle was Aizen was rooted in place, one hand on his chin, contemplating. Before him, Gin realized with surprise, was the girl.  _The_  girl. Aizen’s girl. Her eyes darted to the floor upon seeing him, face flushing red. Her wrists were bound above her head, and the cuffs were hung from a thick white chain, suspending her just so high above the floor that her toes barely touched to keep her steady. Gin couldn’t say if he’d ever actually heard her name. All Aizen ever referred to her as were variations of “treasure.” 

“Yes, Gin?” Aizen addressed him not unkindly. 

“I do hope I’m not interrupting.” He remarked. 

 “Not at all.” His meditative pose broke, only to reform with his other hand to his mouth. “Perhaps you can help me decide.”  

“What seems to be the problem?” 

 “My treasure,” He began, gesturing to her. “Is a thing of beauty, and she should be displayed as such.” Gin looked again. The gown he dressed her in was so thin her silhouette showed through. He could even see the dark spots of her nipples and the shadow of her navel. Dozens of necklaces cascaded down her chest, varying lengths of sparkling translucent crystal beads, opaque pearls, and fine silver chains. The shortest sat close enough around her neck to dance when she swallowed, while the longest reached nearly to the crease between her legs. 

 “Of course.” He couldn’t help but agree. 

 “But what I cannot decide is how.” He tapped his fingers impatiently. 

 “So  _that’s_  what these are for.” He scanned the collection of pedestals with new understanding. “Well, if I may, this one is much too tall. You can’t have her thinking too highly of herself.” He patted the side of the largest, the only one to reach above eye level. 

 “You’re absolutely right.” With a flick of his wrist, Aizen sent it sliding across the floor and out of the way. 

 “Hmm? And what’s this?” Gin nearly tripped over a sheet of rumpled silk. “I considered making her a rug, but she complained.” He said. “Apparently the floor is too cold.” 

 “Shocking.” He mocked. “What about that one?” He indicated the shortest of the bunch, a low platform with dimensions similar to a mattress. 

 “Doesn’t that seem a little… obvious?” 

 “Literal?” 

“Pedestrian.” 

“Expected.” They shrugged and nodded in agreement. Gin found himself mirroring Aizen’s pose. There was something satisfying about her being hung on the wall, about her arms stretched up the way they were. As if she were truly on display. Yet, it was limiting. A pedestal offered much more flexibility, and her figure was more like a sculpture in the round. 

 “Perhaps…” He ventured. “It would be worth your time to test several options. There’s no need to make an under-informed decision.” The additional comment about the surplus of time, he kept to himself. Aizen opened his mouth to say one thing, but visibly changed his mind. 

 “You know, Gin… with you here that may be plausible.” 

 “Oh?” He raised an eyebrow. 

 “I’m usually too close to see. Having someone else here might be just what I need.” His eyes swept to the figure on the wall. There was fear in her eyes, contradicted by the visible constriction of her nipples. “My jewel…” Aizen brushed his fingers over her lips, trailing them down her jaw and neck. “Can you be good to Gin, just as you are for me?” He traced down the ridges of bead and chain on her chest, dipping between her breasts. 

 “Y-yes, Master Aizen.” She shuddered. 

 “Good…” His hand slipped under the short hem of her gown, skimming her folds below. She squirmed, trying to sink down on to his light touch. “

Eager, isn’t she?” Gin commented, drawing close. Gasping, she tried in vain to hide her face. 

 “She won’t be so shy for long.” Aizen promised. The pad of one finger parted her lower lips just so. Her twisting hips begged for more. 

 “Yes, I’ve heard how loud she can be.” Gin grinned. If it was possible, her face got redder still. He stroked one silver chain from her neck down until it crossed over her nipple, teasing the metal against the node through the silk. Sucking in a sharp breath, her chest swelled into his touch. 

 “Relax, my treasure.” Aizen soothed, pushing his finger in to the first knuckle. “You know Gin will take good care of you.” 

 “Y-yes…” She replied, eyes still cinched shut. Leaning forward, his tongue parted the curtain of jewels to find her other nipple. The wet silk turned dark and clung to her skin. Gin drew a slow line up the back of her leg with one finger. She flinched, her body fighting the contradiction of leaning in or shrinking away. He pinched her nipple, rubbing the links of chain between his fingers. 

“Take over.” Aizen said, stepping back. “Don’t go easy on her.” 

 “I wouldn’t dream of it.” Gin’s eyes didn’t leave her wincing face. His fingers found her folds slick and wet from just their scarce touches. Aizen stalked the room behind him, examining the spectacle for the best viewing angle. Gin slipped two fingers halfway into her heat. His lips closed around one nipple, trapping a few crystal beads against the tender skin. His other hand continued to torment the other. 

 “Hmmm…” A strangled moan rose from her throat. He slid his fingers deeper, as deep as he could, offering no movement. Her inner walls clung to the penetration, spasming in reaction to his tongue and teeth. His thumb pushed on her clit, the static pressure more than enough to draw a reaction. She was wound so tight that when he finally curled his fingers inside her, she bucked into his hand in an uncontrolled gesture of need, clawing at the cuffs on her wrists. 

“Look at her face…” Aizen breathed, more to himself. Every motion Gin inflicted on her was decidedly slow, measured to reveal just how she reacted to the stimulation. Her breath shortened to punctuated gasps in a futile effort to remain in control of her body. 

 “Please…” She begged, her knees sliding up his hips. 

 “Do it.” Aizen ordered. “I need to see it.” 

 “As you wish.” Gin opened his pants and took his cock in one hand. Pressing the head to her entrance, he pumped the shaft slowly, ensuring she could feel the motion. Angling her hips, she managed to push herself on to the first inch of his length. 

“Do you want it that badly?” He teased. 

 “I do…” She whimpered. “Please…” Grasping her ass with both hands, he pulled her forward on to his cock. “Oh…!” Her legs locked around him, forcing him deeper into the heat. It took real effort to pry her away so he could thrust in a second time. 

 “Don’t be difficult,” Gin scolded. “Your master wants to see what you look like… being fucked against the wall.” 

 “Y-yes…” She ceded, trying to relax her legs. Holding her instead under her thighs, he thrust into her again. The pace he set was slow and hard, rattling the chain she was hung by, as well as the innumerable lengths around her neck. 

“You’re a vision.” Aizen came up behind, tweaking her nipples until she threw her head back and cried out. 

 “Maybe you should… hang her like this… in the middle… of the room.” Gin suggested. 

 “Would you like that, my treasure?” He cupped her breasts, pushing them up and pinning her firmly against the wall. 

 “No…” She whined. 

 “No?” Aizen repeated, irked. 

 “How impudent.” Gin sang. “How will you punish her for that?” 

 “Step aside.” Aizen growled. He took Gin’s place between her legs, yanking his pants open and pushing inside her with one sharp thrust. 

 “Oh…!” She moaned, reaching near the volume they knew she was capable of. The pace he set was far less forgiving, pulling her on and off his shaft with audible slaps of skin. 

 “Touch her.” He said, eyes fixed on her contorting face. Gin found her clit with one hand, stretching his thumb and little finger to caress both nipples with the other. Her cries filled the gallery, heightening until strained. Her legs drew high around Aien’s hips, toes curling. Just when it seemed she could bear no more, Aizen stepped away, pulling Gin with him. 

 “No!” She cried in protest. 

 “Give her a moment to reflect.” Aizen instructed. “Then we can start again.”


	18. Shinji/Yoruname/Gin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m going to do this as a Gin-Lives-AU where he survives and testifies against Aizen in front of Central 46 in order to remain a part of the Gotei 13. Of course they couldn’t completely overlook his involvement, no matter how cooperative he was. Their compromise was to remove him of his rank back to the last point he held without Aizen’s influence. AKA, the 3rd Seat of Squad 5.   
> Needless to say, neither Shinji nor Momo was pleased with the appointment. But Shinji took on the responsibility of supervising this probationary period, seeing it as one last chance to redeem himself for allowing Aizen to thrive under his nose. (Vaguely related to the other Gin chapter.)

Sometimes Shinji wondered who Gin’s assignment to Squad 5 was really meant to punish. Gin still had all of the skills and power of a Captain even if he no longer held the rank. The responsibilities of a 3rd Seat were leisurely by comparison, especially with how hard Momo worked to keep things efficient. Shinji, on the other hand, had all the responsibilities he remembered and more, plus he had to worry about keeping Gin occupied when he was bored. Because Gin was dangerous when he was bored. 

* * *

“Don’t sit there and pretend you don’t know that ‘sweeping the sunshine off the sidewalk’ is not an acceptable punishment to give a recruit!” Shinji threw the report down on Gin’s desk with a snap. Gin reclined in his chair, smirking as ever, unbothered. 

“That particular recruit is such a louse, I bet it took him all day.” He replied, laughter apparent in his tone. The immoveable curl in his lips said clearly “what are you going to do about it?” No kind of punishment or reprimand fazed him. The man had so little left to lose. Shinji couldn’t find the words to express his frustration. He made fists until his arms shook up to his shoulders. 

“I’ll be damned if your bullshit keeps me here late tonight.” He snapped finally, stomping back to his own desk. He halved a packet of papers there and practically threw one at Gin. “You’re gonna help me write the incident report for this.” For once, Gin looked troubled. 

“I’m afraid I’m not available to stay late this evening, Captain.” He said, observing formalities now that it might gain him something. 

“Why, you got a hot date or something?” Shinji sat heavily at his desk and picked up a pen. 

“Yes, as a matter of fact, I do.” Gin replied. 

“What a coincidence, so do I.” Shinji snapped. “So you’d better get that right the first time or we’ll both be late.” If there was any response, he didn’t wait to see it. He simply ducked his head and the manicured curtain of his hair blocked out everything but the report in front of him.

Shinji’s “hot date” was one of a few casual partners he’d been entertaining since returning to the Soul Society. They had a very honest, up-front relationship, and he knew she had a few partners of her own. They were even able to talk about their various partners with no rise or fear of jealousy. The kind of stress-free, laid-back company she offered was exactly what he needed amidst the stresses of readjusting his life. 

It was actually one of her other partners that had him so pressed to leave work on time. They’d shared a few jokes about threesomes that grew into serious conversations, and tonight she was inviting over a “friend” of hers who was also interested. And that promise that this “friend” was just as adventurous in bed as he was. Being late, even appearing to flake out once might rob him of the opportunity forever. 

Gin was apparently just as eager to get to his own alleged date, and between the two of them they managed to finish all of the paperwork and leave the office less than an hour late. Shinji didn’t bother saying goodbye or wishing a good weekend. He headed straight to his quarters to change, where he spent a little too much time deliberating on what to wear. He wanted something easy to get out of without being flippant. In the end he chose a simple yukata. 

Yoruname was a middle-ranked officer in the 3rd Division. Shinji wasn’t overly familiar with that part of the Seireitei, even less so since a hundred years of new construction had gone by. On the rare occasion he visited her quarters she led the way and he didn’t pay much attention. So he got a little turned around navigating there on his own. This left him with too much time to his own thoughts, too many chances for his imagination to get him keyed up in anticipation. 

Finally, he arrived at her door. She answered almost immediately after he knocked. 

“There you are!” She smiled. “We were beginning to think weren’t coming.” 

“Not yet, anyway.” He grinned as she let him in. “You know I’m not one to pass up a good time.” 

“ _I_  know that, but _he_  wasn’t convinced.” As she shut the door behind them, Shinji felt an unwelcome, but somehow very familiar chill. He kicked off his shoes absently, his eyes and his memory fighting for use of his brain’s considerable processing power, but neither found anything that made any sense. He looked up to see her “friend,” silver-haired and smirking. A smirk that abruptly disappeared with a similar wave of realization. 

“Y… you?!” They burst in unison, pointing wildly. 

“Oh, so you do know each other.” Yoruname said too brightly, too innocently. She’d done this on purpose. 

“You know we do, what are you trying to pull here, huh?” Shinji demanded. 

“I did tell you I’d been naughty and slept with my former captain, when he was my captain.” She half skipped over to Gin and held his arm. 

“Yeah, but you never said-” He growled with frustration. “You could have said who your “friend” was ahead of time.”

“He has a point, Yoruname. This isn’t funny.” Gin said with a greater measure of gravity than Shinji had ever heard. She deflated, dropping the charade at last. 

“It isn’t like I schemed this on my own.” She crossed her arms, folded her legs, and sat heavily on the futon. “You both said, separately, that you were up for a threesome. What else was I supposed to think? Or do? I never would have got either of you through the door.” She scoffed. 

“And somehow our being in the same room is supposed to overcome all our other… many reservations?” Gin was far from convinced. 

“It’s a start.” She shrugged defiantly. It struck Shinji how much she must really want this. Going to such lengths to negotiate a kinky romp wasn’t her style. She liked sex to be easy and fun as much as he did. 

“Sorry, not gonna happen.” Gin brightened so abruptly it could only be forced. “Maybe we can share another of your friends, Yoruname. You kids have fun.” He waved lazily as he headed for the door. Shinji wasn’t sad to see his back. After being so shocked by their potential third partner, spending a night just he and Yoruname was a welcome consolation. He let himself be tugged down and laid out on the futon. Yoruname rose to her knees, sighed dramatically, then shed her robe in one movement. 

“Maybe I should have asked my  _current_  captain.” She stretched enticingly, twisting this way and that so Gin could clearly see her from where he lingered by the door, apparently having some difficulty with his shoes. “ _He_  probably wouldn’t run out on me. And you already get along so well with Captain Otoribashi, don’t you Shinji?” She straddled his hips just enough to get at his obi. Shinji didn’t fuss. The more uncomfortable she made it for Gin, the sooner he would leave. 

“Oh? Breaking the rules again, are you my pet?” Gin mused as if he were seeing none of it. 

“Why not? You taught me so well.” She reached over Shinji, purposefully dangling her breasts over his face as she retrieved the restraints that interlaced under the mattress. He placed his hands obediently over his head, but couldn’t resist stretching his neck up to get his lips around one of her nipples. She squeaked in surprise and laid a warning slap on his cheek. It was barely enough to register as pain, just enough to get him a little more excited. They exchanged a meaningful, and admittedly flirtatious look while she buckled the cuffs around his wrists. 

“Is he always so… submissive for you?” Gin was suddenly at the bedside, his footsteps practically silent. Shinji’s whole body went rigid with shock. Only his eyes moved to glare suspiciously at the figure looming over them. 

“Maybe.” Yoruname tossed her hair over her shoulder when she looked up at him. “Stick around for once… you might find out.” 

“Hey now.” Shinji protested. 

“Don’t worry, precious.” She placed a finger over his lips. “I’ll protect you.” 

“Like hell.” He ducked his head to shake her hand. “I wouldn’t trust this guy if I had a knife to his throat, much less with my hands tied.” 

“Did you bring your knives?” She looked back to Gin. 

“Sadly, no.” He showed his hands as if that were proof. “And I wouldn’t give  _him_  one if I had. Hands tied or otherwise.” She rolled her eyes. 

“What about this…?” She turned herself until she was straddling Shinji in reverse and directed Gin to the foot of the bed. There she reached for the ankle restraints.  They watched her with some confusion as she fastened the first around Gin’s ankle. 

“Yoruname, dear, you know I can just take these back off myself.” He held up his hands again, wiggling his fingers demonstratively. 

“Yeah, but that’ll give me enough time to kick you in the face and maybe knock you out before you have a chance to kill me.” Shinji forced himself to find the positive, for her sake. 

“If I wanted to kill you, I would have already.” Gin said evenly. 

“Careful, now.” Having finished the second cuff, she ran her hands slowly up Gin’s legs. “You know how I like when you talk like that.” She rose to the full height of her knees, hands disappearing under the hem of his yukata while her eyes drew level with his obi. Gently, carefully, he tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. 

“Let’s find a kinder way to heat you, shall we?” His eyes flicked to Shinji’s meaningfully. “Go on then, pet. Put that sharp tongue of his to use.” She turned around again, crawling up until her knees nestled to either side of Shinji’s head. 

“Are you always this obedient for him?” He asked while he still could. 

“Be good for me… and you’ll find out.” She whispered provocatively, took a handful of his hair and yanked him into position. Her lower lips were brought to his mouth and his senses filled with her warmth, the sweet smell of her skin. His tongue slid out to find she tasted just as sweet. He searched for her clit with a wide lap, then zeroed in on where he knew she wanted him most. With her soft moans of approval she occupied all of his senses. He let go; ready to go wherever she led, to follow any order she gave. 

It seemed like he’d hardly begun when she was pulled away again. Gin, after removing his own clothes, settled in a tall kneel above Shinji’s thighs. He drew Yoruname back against him by her hips. One arm wrapped tight around her waist while the other reached low. His long fingers disappeared inside her, testing the adequacy of Shinji’s work. They came away shiny, thin trails of moisture clinging between them. 

“Not bad at all.” Gin kissed her temple and nipped her ear. “Looks like he still needs a little help, though.” She sank heavy and low on Shinji’s hips, his semi-hard cock resting against her thigh. Gin took it in a surprisingly gentle grip, spreading her wetness from his fingers along the shaft. Anxiety welled up in Shinji’s chest, which it turned out only made him harder. “I really shouldn’t make this so easy for you… both of you… I really should make you beg. You’ll get spoiled if I’m too generous.” 

“No…” She cooed, reaching up and behind her to run her fingers through his hair. “I’ll be good, I promise.” 

“If you don’t I’ll have to punish you doubly next time.” He said against her neck. She bit her lip and looked slyly sideways, entirely for Shinji’s benefit. 

“Heh. I might like to watch that.” He risked a half grin. 

“Then you’ll have to be on  _extra_  good behavior.” Gin mirrored and tightened his grip on Shinji’s dick, bringing the dull throb of pain he’d been expecting all along. But it passed as soon as it started. Gin used both hands to nudge Yoruname into position. Her touch was featherlight on his shaft as she held him steady, shifted her hips, and sank down. 

Shinji exhaled much of the tension he’d been holding. The heat and pressure of her core chased it away. His eyes rolled up and half-closed when she began to move. Soft, dissipating sparks spread through him with every cycle of her hips. For a moment he almost forgot they weren’t alone. Her steady rhythm seemed only for him, to fulfill just what he needed. Then he creeping chill of being watched. His eyes dropped down again, half-lidded, to find Gin’s in a similar state, staring right back at him. His spindly fingers gathered her hair and smoothed it away from her neck and shoulders. 

“At least play with her tits, will ya?” Shinji grumbled and pointedly shut his eyes. Then, realizing that defeated the purpose of his request, opened them again. Gin shook his head slightly. 

“Impatient and ungrateful.” But he complied. His hands smoothed down her shoulders, moved to her waist, and travelled up again. Seeing his hands curl around her soft flesh made Shinji’s palms itch. He tested the restraints, knowing they wouldn’t budge. So he sated himself by thrusting his hips up in time with hers, reaching deeper for all he could. Gin’s measured caresses moved to pinching, squeezing, agitating her nerves until she took it out on Shinji in the best way. Her rocking got faster, less regular and her little moans spiked in pitch and frequency. 

“Please… touch me…” She clawed at one of his wrists, dragging it down her stomach towards her clit. 

“Do you want to cum already, sweetheart?” Gin asked teasingly. 

“Please… yes…” She whined. 

“What do you think, Hirako? Should we let her?” His middle finger dipped into the very top of her fold. 

“Holy fuck, yes.” Shinji replied unevenly. 

“Oh. Right. I should have known you wouldn’t be able to think rationally.” He parted her further until he found her clit, rubbing slow circles with the pad of his finger. His other hand snuck higher, abandoning her breast in favor of wrapping around her throat. A few seconds of richer moans and her voice got very high and airy, practically keening at the sensations afflicting her.  

“That’s it darlin’…” Shinji mumbled at the same time he heard Gin say something very similar. 

“Little… more…” She choked out. Then, a small wordless choke, like a cough. Gin released her neck. She gasped for air, then more, and more as she rode through her release. Even as it faded, even as the surging in her core dampened, she wasn’t permitted to stop. Gin held her steady, coaxing or commanding her on so they could continue into the night. 


	19. Shuhei/Yoruname/Izuru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this, I guess Shuhei is in the “I know I’m bi but all my partners have been female up to this point” stage…  
> Izuru is in the “I can’t say I don’t like dick because I’ve never tried it” stage.
> 
> … Yoruname is bi and has been through all this before and is so tired of the sexual tension.

Yoruname saw this mess coming long before Shuhei or Izuru. With how much time they spent together, and how often they drank together, it was a matter of time before the subject came up. It was almost painful to watch them fumble around their curiosity long after they admitted to it.

Honestly it was hilarious when she finally suggested it, watching them spit out their drinks and pretend to be indignant. But in the end they didn’t take much convincing.

… Until it came time to get undressed. They each stripped down facing a different wall and climbed somewhat awkwardly into the bed. It was ok for two people, but a bit narrow for three.

“You two should start.” She suggested, kneeling in the middle. Shuhei and Izuru looked at each other hesitantly. “If you two can’t own up and kiss, then this is going nowhere.” She sighed. They both swallowed audibly, equally afraid of it being wonderful or terrible. After what felt like an eternity of shifting, leaning, and false starts, their lips met. She watched them carefully, not for her own benefit as much as to read their reactions. They broke away, drew a sharp breath, and continued. She smirked inwardly, vindicated. 

When the workings of their mouths started to include tongue and teeth, she placed one hand on each of their thighs, stroking the soft skin upwards. They stopped and looked at her, dazed. 

“Don’t mind me.” She teased, her fingertips reaching the crease of their hips and the semi-hard protrusions there. Their heads dropped back to the pillows, somewhat defeated, and resigned to continue their kissing. She ran one finger up the length of each of their shafts, her movements a mirror wherever possible. Then she added a second, and a third, curling her fingers around their girth to encourage the already rapid swelling. The harder they got, the more difficult it was to keep their mouths together. When she lowered her head to swirl her tongue around the tip of Shuhei’s cock, he drew a jagged gasp that made Izuru jump. He stared, wide eyed and slack jawed as she took all of Shuhei into her mouth. She certainly didn’t neglect him though, pumping her fist up and down his shaft and rolling the head under her thumb with each pass. 

“Oh… baby…” Shuhei moaned, threading his fingers through her hair. A matter of seconds later, and she switched, wrapping her lips around Izuru’s dick while she kept Shuhei going with her hand. 

“Ahh-” Izuru sighed, sounding surprised and elated at the same time. Just as he was losing his breath, moaning under her ministrations, she switched back again. The involuntary disappointed groans they made when she pulled away each time intensified the heat growing in her chest and her core. They couldn’t take their eyes off her, mesmerized by her little show. 

“This game… hardly seems fair.” Shuhei said with some difficulty. “What about you?” 

“You’re welcome to change the rules.” She fell to her side, laying all her attention on Izuru’s throbbing cock. Shuhei rearranged until he could throw one of her legs over his shoulder and bring his mouth hungrily to her entrance. He slid his tongue between her folds and mercilessly teased her clit. Izuru was left with an unspoken invitation to complete the circle. 

He was hesitant at first. It was difficult enough to focus with her intermittent humming around his shaft. Nervously, uncertainly, he reached for Shuhei’s cock, still slick her saliva. He had no idea what to do, and his motions fumbled until he remembered that he did know what to do. He fell back on what he knew felt good for him, flicking his wrist and finishing each stroke with a hard squeeze around the tip. Apparently it felt good for Shuhei too, as his hips bucked up into his hold.

Desire and curiosity compelled him forward, stretching over to slide the swollen head into his mouth. This time he really didn’t know what he was doing, but the mind-bending skill Yoruname demonstrated on his own cock gave him something to emulate.

Yoruname should have known better than to let Shuhei get between her legs. He knew her body too well and soon she found herself racing to get Izuru off while she still had her wits about her. He must have been close because he was throbbing and twitching in her mouth. Or maybe that was just her, she could hardly tell. Suddenly his hips dropped into the mattress, his legs fighting to rise up under her weight. Hot cum filled her mouth and despite her reflexive swallowing, some still leaked down his length. 

Gasping and breathless, she rolled off of him, which only gave Shuhei better access to her. Winding her fingers in his hair did nothing to regain the loss of control she felt now that she didn’t have Izuru to hold on to. Shuhei held her hips down, fingers digging into her skin, and flicked his tongue ever faster over her clit. Every so often a jolt of pleasure stayed, tightening her muscles until her core ached. The beats got closer together, faster and harder until they all ran together. Almost as soon as it began, it was all unwinding, unraveling, and running out of her in the form of high, tense moans. 

As she settled, her eyes fell to her partners, who were both still very much involved. 


	20. Byakuya/Yoruname/Toshiro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The idea of forming a house of three was that even though both of them were always busy with work, she might get closer to the attention they felt she deserved. They both worked too much, but Byakuya was by far the worse of the two. Even after the infinite hours they each put in as Captains, he still had estate paperwork to keep him occupied.
> 
> The idea of moving into the Kuchiki manor was that she wouldn’t have to coordinate where to stay with their ever-changing schedules. Plus it was the only place with enough space to be comfortable. 
> 
> The reality of the situation was that she still saw both of them relatively infrequently, and even more rarely together. The huge bed Byakuya got to accommodate the three of them often felt cavernous and empty with only two bodies in it, or worse, one. So she made sure to treasure the nights that all three of them got to lay down together.  
> [Adult Toshiro]

It did not appear that tonight was going to be one of those nights. Jokes and comments were made throughout the day, they all but planned to have a long night, but it seemed the night had other plans. 

Yoruname snuggled down next to Toshiro in her usual spot in the middle of the overlarge mattress, plenty content just to sleep with both of them near. Just their presence made the room feel fuller, even if the bed wasn’t. Across the room, Byakuya sat at his desk behind a mountain of paperwork that didn’t seem to be going anywhere. 

Toshiro remained propped up on his elbows. His mouth fell to a hard line, as close to a pout as he ever got. 

“What’s the matter?” She reached for his hand. 

“Hey, just how much more work are you gonna do tonight?” He addressed Byakuya instead. “I don’t wanna fall asleep waiting up for you.”

“Then don’t.” He said, unflinching. “Why should my responsibilities stop you from enjoying your evening?” 

“But are we gonna have to hear about it later?” Toshiro scoffed.  

“If I got jealous so easily, do you think we would be in this situation?” Byakuya pointed out. 

“Yeah, well. We’ll see how jealous you feel in a few minutes.” He smirked. 

“W-wait…” Yoruname’s face reddened. Usually she was with one of them or the other, sometimes with both. Their arrangement even allowed them to be together without her, not that they had the time. But to be with one while the other  _watched_? That felt different somehow. She didn’t think she could just pretend Byakuya wasn’t there. 

“Don’t look so worried.” Toshiro turned to her. “No way he’ll be sitting there for long once you start moaning.” He whispered in her ear. 

“Shiro…!” She hissed back. “What’s gotten into you?” 

“Shh…” He rolled her on her back and leaned close, the chill of his skin already raising goosebumps on her shoulders. “It’s been so long since we were all together… and I… I don’t want to see you disappointed.” He paused long enough for her heart to melt a little before adding, “So don’t hold back.” 

He kissed her high on her neck, brushing the soft skin under her jaw. The next landed a bit lower, as did the one after that. Each was punctuated by the soft and unmistakable chirp kisses so often made. His hands went ahead of his mouth, opening her robe little by little, adding the chill of air to her bare skin. The loose knot of her belt came undone and his kisses trailed over her navel and lower without pause. 

“Hmm…” She shuddered and fixed her eyes to the ceiling. If she looked at either of them she’d combust. Toshiro kissed her lower lips and his tongue flicked out to part them. “Ah…!” She let go a gasp she might usually have held in when he found her clit. Slow, deliberate strokes of his tongue stoked the beginnings of a fire in her core.  

* * *

Byakuya chewed his lip punitively. Why did he think he could continue this boring letter while his lovers were so intimate right before his eyes? The noise was distracting enough without the obvious reaction below his belt. His non-writing hand curled into a fist just as Yoruname’s did in Toshiro’s hair. He forced his eyes back to the paper and scrawled a few more characters. The next thing he knew he was watching them again. Yoruname’s thighs were twitching in their position over Toshiro’s sculpted shoulders. 

_Focus._  He chided himself. If he could get through this letter he could rationalize taking a break to join them at least for a little while. Her back arched slightly, pushing her breasts up, the better for him to see them.  _Write_. His eyes snapped back down to the paper. He nearly made it to the end of that line before a sigh drew his attention back up. Her eyes were closed, mouth open, brows tensed as her pleasure bloomed. Toshiro’s profile looked much the same, concentrated as he was on carrying her through. Byakuya’s shaft twitched painfully, aching for her hands or his mouth or-  _Later._  He asserted.  _Where was I?_  He scanned the last couple lines of text, only to notice a glaring slip. In his distraction he had mistakenly written something lude in the middle of his officious verbiage.  _Damn._  He sighed. He would have to start over. 

But she was so close, skin flushed and muscles tense, tight cries of anticipation falling from her lips. Then she came and he felt as if the room shook with her. He’d never seen her like this from such a distance, seen all of her in ecstasy from her head thrown back to her curling toes. Toshiro detangled himself from between her legs, crawling on top of her instead, his arousal obvious and erect. 

“Ahh..! Hah…!” He plunged into her heat, still aching and sensitive from his attentions. The muscles in his back and thighs contracted in turns with each thrust, followed by the smack of skin contact and a twofold sigh of satisfaction. 

“Enough of this.” Byakuya muttered, throwing down his pen and yanking open his robe.

* * *

“Turn her over.” Byakuya’s voice preceded his weight on the bed beside her. 

“You can have my place if you want.” There was a hint of a laugh in Toshiro’s voice. 

“No. I want you to turn her over.” Byakuya repeated sternly. 

“Did you finish you work already?” She blinked, mind still hazed with pleasure, and rolled to her side. 

“No.” Byakuya looked annoyed. She wasn’t surprised; he must know they did this on purpose. “Something more important came up.” Toshiro grabbed her hips and moved her the rest of the way, practically lifting her to her knees so he could get back inside her. Again her muscles sang as he filled her, forcing a small moan from her lips. Byakuya leaned down to snatch a rough kiss, Toshiro’s resumed rhythm causing their lips to crash even harder together. Excited sparks darted down into her lungs. This opportunity to make them both so happy at the same time was so rare and so wonderful she wanted nothing else in her mind.  

Byakuya settled in front of her, half lying down and half sitting up to get a better view. The “something” that was so much more important was throbbing for want of her touch. She gave him a few easy strokes with one hand, the other occupied keeping the balance that the force of Toshiro’s hips made so necessary. Byakuya threaded his long fingers in her hair as she took him into her mouth. Her tongue swirled once around the head and traced down the ridge on the underside of his length until she could take no more. He let out a shaky sigh. Her fingers curled around the base, massaging what wouldn’t fit in her mouth. Then she needed only to relax and mind her teeth. The inertia from Toshiro’s intense drives was plenty to move her head along Byakuya’s length. Each time her tongue flicked over the tip his fingers inched closer to a fist in her hair, directing her angle to where he wanted her most. 

“Don’t get too comfortable.” Toshiro said with some effort, his fingers twitching on her hips. 

“Oh, is that why you were so eager to give up your position?” Byakuya replied with equal strain. 

“… Yeah.” He was too close for banter. The distinct snap of his hips against her backside dulled, his range of motion limited by his seizing muscles. His posture took on a forward lean, rocking urgently into her heat. He kept on even after he moaned out his release. Only once his pleasure was utterly spent did he slow, stop, and say, “Your turn.” 

Then she was on her back again, this time Byakuya loomed over her, his eyes burning with desire. His shaft, still coated in her saliva, joined the mixed fluids of her and Toshiro’s respective climax inside her. The first thrust was tentative, but when she offered no protest but a weak gasp the second was heavy and deliberate. His hand found hers, fingers entwining. Then it was his lips and her neck, pushing her face to one side.

Her eyes fell on Toshiro, who stared right back through glazed eyes. She reached her other hand out to him and he took it gladly, shifting closer until he was pressed against her side. Byakuya’s wandering lips made it down to her nipple. Toshiro took the queue and her other nipple into his mouth. A truly uncontrollable moan escaped her. Pinned and teased, stretched and filled, the pressure of a second release swelled in her core. It built with every drive, every flick of their tongues and pinch of their teeth. 

Her whole body was full of such euphoria she barely noticed the warning heat spread up her spine. Suddenly she was cumming, her muscles pulsing around Byakuya’s hard length inside her. Alternating gasps and sighs marked the waves as they moved though her body. Byakuya went right along with her, his thrusts deteriorating into heavy twitches. 

Yoruname’s mind cleared to the sounds of heaving breathing, to the cool sheen of sweat on her bare skin and the heat of the two bodies pressed against hers. She could have drifted off to sleep there, but there was movement all too soon.   
“Now, I really must finish my work.” Byakuya pulled a blanket over her and Toshiro, who was even nearer to sleep than her. He kissed her softly before rising to his feet. 

“I understand.” She smiled, having already got more than she hoped for in one night.


End file.
